


You and Me

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eggsy ships the Merlahad, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sebwin, Shy Harry, Tailor Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin works in a mobile phone store.  Harry Hart is a customer and one of the most beautiful men Merlin's ever seen.  He enjoys the encounter and figures it will never happen again. He's wrong.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s), Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Comments: 126
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff. I needed Merlahad fluff. And here we are.
> 
> EDIT: I originally wrote this as a one-shot of fluff. People were so supportive, and I liked the chapter so much, that I decided to write more. I changed the rating to Explicit, as Harry and Merlin will tumble about in bed later, and I added Eggsy's boyfriend, the lovely Sebastian McGuire. Sebastian is fancast as Richard Madden, and borrowed from Eggsyobsessed, of course.
> 
> Title: "You and Me" by Alice Cooper

_You and me ain't movie stars...what we are is what we are..._

“Your turn.” James pokes his head into the tiny space set aside as the employee break room. It’s really nothing more than a closet but at least there’s space for a kettle, a microwave, and a tiny fridge. “Right up your alley. Posh older gent.”

“Older gent.” Merlin raises his eyebrows as he brushes crumbs from his hands. “As in older than you or older than me?”

“Around your age. Like I said. Old.” James winks and goes back out front.

“Cheeky bugger,” Merlin mumbles. He takes a swig of his water, straightens his jumper, and heads out onto the sales floor. A tall man is looking at one of the cases in the corner of the store. “Good afternoon, sir. May I be of service?”

The man turns around and Merlin is floored. He’s beautiful. Warm brown eyes, impeccably styled dark hair, broad shoulders and slim waist accentuated by a perfectly tailored suit. “Yes, I do hope so,” the man says almost shyly. “I dropped my mobile into my tea yesterday, and while I am perfectly content to go on without it, my assistant all but threatened my life if I didn’t replace it.”

“Well, I will do what I can to keep ye alive,” Merlin says finally. “My name is Merlin.”

“Merlin?” The man’s eyebrows raise.

“A bit of a nickname…I’ve always had a knack for anything technical, so university friends started calling me a wizard.” Merlin shrugs. “It stuck.”

“I see. Well, Merlin, my name is Harry Hart, and I would appreciate your help.” Harry holds out his hand and Merlin shakes it.

“Well, why don’t you come over here, tell me what you wish the mobile to actually do for ye, and we can go from there?” Merlin motions for Mr. Hart to walk ahead of him toward a tiny table with two stools. He watches Mr. Hart stride over and sighs. The man’s legs are incredible. Long and slender and probably just the right length to wrap around Merlin’s waist.

“What I wish it to do?” Mr. Hart looks dumbfounded. “Well, I wish it to make calls, and receive calls. And perhaps text? Eggsy does prefer to contact me via text.”

“Eggy?”

“Eggsy. My assistant. A fine young man in his twenties who makes me feel horribly ancient,” Mr. Hart says with a fond smile.

“Well, you’re in luck. Each and every one of our products makes calls AND texts.” Merlin pulls out a chart. “What about storage capacity, photo and video capability, streaming…”

Mr. Hart looks petrified. “I, well, I don’t know. That all sounds quite elaborate, and I’m afraid I’m quite lost when it comes to modern technology. I just learned how to use my email, and that was only because my job requires it.”

“I appreciate that you’re willing to admit your lack of knowledge, Mr. Hart. So many people come in here, get more then they need, and then continually return to whine about the fact that they don’t know how to use their device. Now then…” Merlin pulls a notepad and pen from his trouser pocket. “You mentioned work. Let’s start there. What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a tailor. I have my own shop, Kingsman.”

“No wonder,” Merlin says before he thinks.

“I beg your pardon.”

“I…” Merlin feels the top of his head turn red with embarrassment. “I noticed how…how well your suit was cut, that it fits you quite well. That would make sense, if you are a tailor.”

“Thank you.” Mr. Hart blushes as well, running a hand over his jacket. “This is one of my favorites.”

“A good sample of your skill,” Merlin says before clearing his throat. “Do you use your phone for work duties?”

“Good heavens, no!” Mr. Hart exclaims. “Eggsy insists I should start to use the calendar function if nothing else, but I prefer to have that on paper.” He pats the pocket of his coat. 

“And music or videos?” Mr. Hart shakes his head. Merlin thinks for a moment. “I think this is exactly what you need.” He leads Mr. Hart to the case of low-end smartphones. They are supposed to push the customer to always purchase more than they need but Merlin downright refuses. It’s not right, and he’s definitely not going to do that to a man like Harry Hart…even if doing so will more than likely guarantee return visits from Mr. Hart to find out how to use his new device. “Let me give you a basic explanation of what the phone does.”

Merlin starts pointing things out, keeping his explanation as basic as possible. “That sounds perfect,” Mr. Hart says enthusiastically. “Eggsy does sometimes send me photos of his baby sister, or cute videos he thinks I will enjoy. Can I use it for that?”

“Absolutely, Mr. Hart.”

“Harry, please,” the man says with a shy smile. “I suppose you think I’m quite the fool, don’t you?”

“No, of course not,” Merlin says in surprise. 

“I should be able to manage the operation of a mobile phone, but…simply getting a call to go through is considered a victory most of the time.”

“Everyone has their skill set, Harry. Unless I am sewing a button on I am completely clueless with a needle and thread,” Merlin says honestly. “Our job is to find you what you need and make sure you know how to use it. I think you should be fine with this. I’m sure you’re an intelligent man…and it sounds like your assistant will be happy to help you.” Merlin absolutely is not jealous of a twenty-something man he’s never met.

“I appreciate your kindness, Merlin,” Harry says softly. “I made the right decision coming into this shop today.”

Three hours later Merlin is organizing charger packs when James calls him to the phone. “It’s a customer asking for you.”

“All right.” Merlin stacks the boxes and goes to the counter. “This is Merlin.”

“Merlin, I’m not sure if you remember me, but this is Harry Hart.”

“Of course I remember,” Merlin says, trying to sound neutral. “How may I help you?”

“I just wanted to thank you again for your help earlier. I was dreading the experience, but you made it quite easy. I felt very comfortable with you…and I appreciate it.”

“Well, I…I’m glad, Harry. I was just doing my job.”

“You do it quite well, and I will be writing a letter to your manager.”

“Oh, Harry, that’s not necessary!”

“Indeed it is,” Harry says. “And my assistant was QUITE impressed that I took care of this all by myself. I might have lessened your participation in the transaction a bit…I hope you don’t mind.”

Merlin has to laugh. “That’s quite all right, Harry. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Harry pauses, but then says, “Have a good day, Merlin.”

“You as well.” Merlin hangs up, still chuckling.

Merlin is halfway inside a cupboard, digging around for earbuds, when he hears the bell over the door. “Bloody hell,” he grumbles, carefully wiggling himself out. He cracks his head on the cupboard and winces. “Fuck.” He straightens up, dusts off his trousers, and pastes a smile on his face as he turns around. “May I…Harry!” Merlin looks at him and tries not to smile like a schoolboy. “How are ye today?”

“Hello, Merlin. Fine, thank you, and you?” Harry fidgets where he stands.

“I can’t complain. Is…is there a problem? An issue with your phone?”

“No, not at all. It is as easy as you said it would be, and I have managed to call, text, AND look at photos. I’ve been quite pleased.” Harry frowns and Merlin thinks he is even MORE adorable with the crease in his forehead. “Eggsy says…he says that since I tend to knock my phone off my counter, or my desk, or my worktable, I might wish to get a protective case?”

“That is an excellent idea. I was going to suggest it to you but figured you could always come back if it was something you needed.” Merlin leads Harry to the cases. “This row is compatible with your mobile.”

“Thank you.” Harry looks at the line of cases. “They all look the same, correct?”

“Yes. Except for the color. Do ye have a favorite color?”

“Green,” Harry says, blushing for some reason.

“That’s my favorite as well. We have a bright green...but I doubt you’d be interested in that.”

“No. Something…darker?”

“Here you are.” Merlin flips through some cases and comes up with a pine green. “How is this?”

“Perfect. And could you…would you perhaps be able to…”

“Put it on? Absolutely. Part of my job.” Merlin gives him a smile and goes behind the counter. He pulls out the tool to open the box and starts working on freeing the case from the plastic. “Your mobile?”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Harry slides his phone onto the counter. Merlin frowns, sticking his tongue out a bit as he wrestles with the case. Some of their products have better security than the shop itself. “So…I’m in your system, correct?”

“The computer system? Yes. That way if there is a technical problem, we can link in and connect ye with the provider.”

“That means you have my mobile number in there?”

“Yes, we do.” Merlin smiles with satisfaction as he finally get the case into his hand. He picks up Harry’s mobile and begins snapping it into place.

“And you can access it? As an employee?”

“Yes.” Merlin stops working and frowns. “Are ye concerned about your privacy, Harry? I assure ye we would NEVER sell your information or give it to…”

“No!” Harry interrupts. “It’s not like that at all. Buggering hell,” he mutters, looking away for a moment. “I TOLD him this was a bad idea.”

“Told who?”

“Eggsy, but he insisted. He said he’s simply done in with me talking about you nonstop for the past three days, and that I should man up and come back. So here I am.” Harry looks at him almost fearfully.

“Talking…about me?” Merlin whispers.

“Yes…I’m rubbish at all this, but I thought if I mentioned the fact that you have my number, you might wish to…use it.” Harry looks as if he wants to die.

“Let me get this straight.” Merlin swallows hard and looks Harry in the eye. “Ye wish for me to have access to your mobile number so I can call ye. Why?”

“To…to perhaps…if you were interested, that is…if you even LIKE, uh…if you wished to ask me out on a date,” Harry finishes quickly. “And if I’m quite mistaken, I apologize and ask that you please don’t hit me, because you look very strong.”

Merlin can only stare at him. His stomach is tumbling and he realizes his hands are actually shaking. “You want me to ask you out on a date.”

“Yes, I…I do.”

“Well, Harry…I won’t need your number to do that, now, will I?” Merlin is unable to keep a broad smile off his face. “Because I can ask ye right now. Would ye allow me to take ye out for dinner this Friday evening, Mr. Hart?”

A smile slowly crawls across Harry’s face, making him even more handsome. “I would be honored, Merlin.”

Merlin picks up Harry’s mobile and quickly adds his number to Harry’s contacts. “Here ye go, Harry. My number is in your mobile…do ye think ye will be able to retrieve it and perhaps call me this evening?”

“I know I will.” Harry ducks his head shyly. He pulls out his credit card and Merlin rings up the case. “I should get back to the shop. Eggsy is probably beside himself with curiosity right now. Until tonight, then?”

“Until tonight,” Merlin repeats. They smile bashfully at one another and Harry leaves the shop.

James ambles out from the stockroom. “Make another sale?”

“Oh, I’m the one who’s sold, James…completely sold,” Merlin murmurs. James gives him an odd look and walks away. “Completely sold on Harry Hart,” Merlin whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I couldn't leave these boys alone...I fell in love with them. This chapter is part original, part retell of chapter one from Harry's perspective.

“Dear me.” Harry looks down and sighs. His mobile phone bobs in his mug of tea before slowly clinking against the side as it rests on the bottom. He fishes it out and holds it up and away from his body, quickly pulling out his handkerchief and rubbing at the phone.

“Good morning, Harry, how’s…” Harry’s assistant breezes into the back room and then skids to a stop. “Bloody hell…what’s that?”

“Good morning, Eggsy. My mobile phone, of course.” Harry viciously rubs the phone with the piece of fabric, blows on it a bit, and rubs some more.

“What happened?”

“I pulled it from my inner pocket and was preparing to set it on the table…as you know I do not carry it with me in the shop. It slipped from my hand and landed in my tea. It will be fine, I’m sure.” Harry shakes the phone and winces as droplets of tea fly everywhere. “I’ll just let it sit and…”

“That won’t work, Harry.” Eggsy strides over to the table. “Hand it over.”

“Or a dryer of some sort? There is a fairly powerful fan in fitting room two, we could…”

“Harry.” Eggsy wiggles his fingers. Harry sighs and gives him the phone. Eggsy pops off the case and inspects something. “Just as I thought.”

“What?”

“See this? It’s red.”

“It is.”

“It ain’t supposed to be red, Harry. That means the workings of the phone have been compromised by a liquid of some sort.”

“Oh. Well, if we leave it open, won’t it dry?”

“Not enough.” Eggsy gives him a pitying look. “These are like mini-computers. You wouldn’t put one of our tablets into a bathtub, would you?”

“Of course not. I hate even touching those things. Why would I have one in the bath?”

Eggsy pinches the bridge of his nose for a moment. “At any rate, Harry, you’ve pretty much drowned your mobile’s brain.”

“Oh.” Harry frowns as he looks at the dripping pieces of plastic and metal in Eggsy’s hands. “I liked that mobile. It was friendly. It worked with me.”

“Harry, this mobile is absolutely antiquated.”

“I beg your pardon,” Harry says, scandalized. “That mobile and I have been together for years now, I’ll have you know.”

“I wouldn’t go shouting that to the rooftops, mate.” Eggsy snaps the phone back together with a sigh. “There’s nothing else to do. You need to get a new phone.”

“But I like that phone,” Harry says unhappily. He’s absolutely not whining. A gentleman does NOT whine.

“You can frame it and put it above your bed,” Eggsy says. “But that’s all the use you’ll get out of it.”

"I don’t exactly NEED a mobile phone,” Harry says, warming to that idea. “I have the phone at the house, and we have one here at the shop, and…”

“Good God, Harry, you need a mobile phone nowadays!” Eggsy says, looking absolutely shocked. “What if you’re out of the shop on an errand and I need you? Or what if you’re walking home and someone robs you? Or what if you slip and fall and…”

“Your imagination is quite fearful at times, my boy.” 

“You need a mobile. You can start putting appointments in it, and…”

“I have my calendar right here.” Harry pats his pocket.

“As long as you don’t drop it into your tea,” Eggsy mutters. Harry glares at him. “And what about Daisy?”

“What does your sister have to do with my mobile?”

“You said you love when I send you pictures and things. Videos of her being cute.”

“She is always cute,” Harry says honestly. Eggsy’s three-year-old sister is a treasure.

“She is,” Eggsy says with one of his sunny smiles. 

“You could simply show me the photos or videos here at work.”

“You say we shouldn’t have our phones out on the floor, and we can’t eat lunch together, so…” Eggsy sighs. “And you see? THIS is why you should just keep your phone in your pocket. If you’d just mute the damn thing and keep it on you, this never would have happened.”

“So this is MY fault?”

“Of COURSE it’s your fault, Harry! YOU dropped it!”

“Oh, very well. I suppose I could move some money around and…”

“Wait a minute.” Eggsy places the phone on the table so he can put his fists on his hips. “You got money problems? Harry, you loaned me money just last week to pay rent. How could you do that if you was…”

“I’m fine, my boy. Relax.” Harry puts a hand on his shoulder. “I simply meant I needed to move things around between accounts. And is everything taken care of with the rent?”

“Yes, Harry. And I’ll have you paid back by the end of the month.”

“No hurry.” 

“Yes, there IS a hurry. You need to replace that phone. Today.”

“I most certainly do not. We have appointments at half-ten, one, two, and four.”

“You can’t remember the password to your voicemail, but you know all that without looking?” Eggsy asks.

“I remember important things,” Harry says proudly, earning an eye-roll from his assistant.

“Fine. You’ll go tomorrow, then.”

“I can’t.”

“You can, and you will.” Eggsy glares at him. “I can out-stubborn you REAL easy, Harry. You forget I have a toddler sister.”

“Fine. But I’m only getting the basics. I don’t need one of those ridiculous things like YOU have. That probably shoots amnesia darts.”

“Ooh, that would be aces!” Eggsy exclaims. Harry rolls his eyes.

Harry straightens his tie and takes a deep breath as he opens the door of the small mobile phone shop. He feels completely out of his element, but Eggsy has insisted that he take care of this himself. “What you want and what I want for your are two different things, Harry. A mobile phone is a very personal choice.”

The shop is empty of human beings but full of monitors and technology and all sorts of things that absolutely terrify Harry. He walks over to a display case and peers in. “My word,” he whispers. He’s not even sure what these things ARE.

“Good afternoon, sir. May I be of service?”

Harry is relieved to hear the words, spoken in an purring Scottish accent. He turns around with a grateful smile. “Yes, I do hope so,” he says, hoping his voice doesn’t give away his surprise. The employee is a tall bald man around his own age, wearing black trousers, a grey-green jumper, white shirt, and black tie. Attractive glasses frame a set of intelligent hazel eyes. Harry clears his throat and gives himself a mental shake. “I dropped my mobile into my tea yesterday, and while I am perfectly content to go on without it, my assistant all but threatened my life if I didn’t replace it.”

“Well, I will do what I can to keep ye alive. My name is Merlin.”

“Merlin?” Harry’s eyebrows go up. Of course a man who looks like this would have a name like Merlin.

“A bit of a nickname…I’ve always had a knack for anything technical, so university friends started calling me a wizard.” Merlin gives his broad shoulders a bit of a shrug. “It stuck.”

“I see,” Harry says. Of course the man is brilliant as well as handsome. Because that’s Harry’s luck. “Well, Merlin, my name is Harry Hart, and I would appreciate your help.” Harry puts out his hand, feeling like a complete idiot. Merlin shakes it.

“Well, why don’t you come over here, tell me what you wish the mobile to actually do for ye, and we can go from there?” Merlin motions for Harry to walk toward a table. Harry nods and walks over to the table. Harry actually processes Merlin’s words and pauses before sitting down.

“What I wish it to do? Well, I wish it to make calls, and receive calls. And perhaps text? Eggsy does prefer to contact me via text.”

“Eggy?” Now it’s Merlin’s turn to look confused.

“Eggsy. My assistant. A fine young man in his twenties who makes me feel horribly ancient.” Harry can’t help but smile as he thinks of Eggsy Unwin. He’d originally hired him to do odd jobs around the shop after a disastrous first encounter outside a café. Eggsy was strolling along looking at his phone, Harry was sipping at his tea while walking from the opposite direction, and it all resulted in a horrible collision. Eggsy had insisted on paying Harry for the cleaning of his suit, and Harry gave him the option to do a few hours of hard labor at the tailor shop. He realized he liked having Eggsy around, and offered him a position…which soon grew to an apprenticeship.

“Well, you’re in luck,” Merlin says with a kind smile. “Each and every one of our products makes calls AND texts.” He pulls out a laminated sheet with some sort of grid on it. “What about storage capacity…photo and video capability…streaming…”

Merlin might as well be speaking Russian. “I, well, I don’t know. That all sounds quite elaborate, and I’m afraid I’m quite lost when it comes to modern technology. I just learned how to use my email, and that was only because my job requires it.” Harry winces as he remembers the hours spent with Eggsy patiently explaining everything. He realizes Eggsy really does deserve some sort of bonus.

Merlin doesn’t look surprised, or judgmental. Instead he says, “I appreciate that you’re willing to admit your lack of knowledge, Mr. Hart. So many people come in here, get more than they need, and then continually return to whine about the fact that they don’t know how to use their device. Now then…you mentioned work. Let’s start there. What do you do for a living?” Harry relaxes a bit as Merlin pulls an old-fashioned pad and pen from his pocket.

“I’m a tailor. I have my own shop, Kingsman,” Harry says proudly. He knows he will never have children, but Kingsman Tailors is his baby. He would die for that shop.

“No wonder,” Merlin says, and then looks horrified.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I…” An attractive blush starts on Merlin’s face and rises to the top of his head. “I noticed how…how well your suit was cut, that it fits you quite well. That would make sense, if you are a tailor.”

“Thank you.” Harry, never good at taking compliments, feels his own face grow red. “This is one of my favorites,” he admits.

“A good sample of your skill,” Merlin replies. He returns to the business at hand. “Do you use your phone for work duties?”

“Good heavens, no!” Harry exclaims. “Eggsy insists I should start to use the calendar function if nothing else, but I prefer to have that on paper.” He pats his coat.

“And music or videos?” Harry shakes his head in the negative. Merlin pauses, tapping his pen on the table as he thinks. “I think this is exactly what you need.” He leads Harry to another case, far from the one Harry was originally looking at. Merlin unlocks the case and retrieves a phone. “Let me give you a basic explanation of what the phone does.”

Harry pays careful attention, certain that he won’t follow along…but to his surprise he understands everything. Merlin is as patient a teacher as Eggsy, although he doesn’t sigh and say, “For Christ’s sake, Harry, you are smarter than this, I know you are!” Harry waits until Merlin stops talking, and then says, “That sounds perfect. Eggsy does sometimes send me photos of his baby sister, or cute videos he thinks I will enjoy. Can I use it for that?”

“Absolutely, Mr. Hart.”

“Harry, please,” he says with a small grin. “I suppose you think I’m quite the fool, don’t you?” It’s true. He runs his own business. He shouldn’t be terrified of the rectangular device in Merlin’s large hands.

“No, of course not.”

“I should be able to manage the operation of a mobile phone, but…simply getting a call to go through is considered a victory most of the time,” Harry admits almost sadly.

“Everyone has their skill set, Harry. Unless I am sewing a button on I am completely clueless with a needle and thread,” Merlin tells him. “Our job is to find you what you need and make sure you know how to use it. I think you should be fine with this.” Merlin taps the phone. “I’m sure you’re an intelligent man, and it sounds like your assistant will be happy to help you.”

“I appreciate your kindness, Merlin,” Harry says softly. “I made the right decision coming into this shop today.”

“So that’s it?” Eggsy frowns as he inspects Harry’s new mobile.

“Yes.” Harry fidgets a bit, playing with a stack of ties. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, not really. Not what I would have picked for myself, but it is YOU, after all.”

“You’re too kind,” Harry says wryly.

“This ain’t too bad, actually.” Eggsy swipes around the screen a bit. “Want me to set your wallpaper?”

“No, thank you. Merlin gave me a few hints,” Harry says. “I think I’ll use that picture of Daisy with the puppy. She looked so sweet in that picture.”

“Merlin?”

“The salesman,” Harry says, trying not to blush.

“Thank Christ I backed up everything onto the Cloud for you,” Eggsy says. “That picture of Daisy is…”

“Oh, it’s not on the phone?” Harry frowns.

“No, Harry, it isn’t. I’ll get it on here.” Eggsy taps away again. “You did good, Harry. I’m proud of you. Know this was WAY outside your comfort zone.”

“It was,” Harry admits. “But you’re right, I needed to do it on my own. And it was easier than I expected. No trouble at all,” Harry says, purposefully neglecting to say more about how easy Merlin made it.

“My boy, all grown up,” Eggsy says, pretending to wipe away a tear.

“Give me that.” Harry steals the phone from his hand. “The window needs changed out. Get moving.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says with a cheeky wink.

A few hours later Harry finishes balancing the books and pushes his chair back a bit. He stares at the mobile on his tiny desk and frowns. Such a ridiculous thing. The only person who calls him on it is Eggsy, and it’s not like he actually needed it. But he shouldn’t be so afraid of it. It’s not that difficult, really. At least when Merlin explained it all, it didn’t seem that difficult. He thinks about Merlin for a moment. Such a good looking man, tall and slender, yet with strong shoulders and beautiful hands. Harry has a thing for hands. He retrieves the tiny bag from the phone store and pulls out Merlin’s business card. He hesitates briefly before picking up his phone and dialing.

“Connections Mobile, James speaking.”

“Good afternoon. I…I was wondering if I might speak with Merlin?”

“Of course. One moment, please, sir.”

Harry waits and then the line clicks. “This is Merlin.”

“Merlin, I’m not sure if you remember me, but this is Harry Hart.” Harry mentally slaps himself. Of course the man remembers him. It was only three hours ago, and Merlin is brilliant.

“Of course I remember. How may I help you?”

“I just wanted to thank you again for your help earlier,” Harry says almost shyly. “I was dreading the experience, but you made it quite easy. I felt very comfortable with you, and I appreciate it.”

“Well, I…I’m glad, Harry.” Merlin sounds surprised. Perhaps most patrons do not call and offer their gratitude. Then again, most patrons probably are a lot smarter than Harry. “I was just doing my job.”

“You do it quite well, and I will be writing a letter to your manager.”

“Oh, Harry, that’s not necessary!”

“Indeed it is,” Harry replies indignantly. “And my assistant was QUITE impressed that I took care of this all by myself. I might have lessened your participation in the transaction a bit. I hope you don’t mind.”

Merlin laughs, a charming sound. “That’s quite all right, Harry. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Harry pauses, but he can’t think of anything else to say that won’t sound ridiculous. “Have a good day, Merlin.”

“You as well.”

“Would you work in a mobile phone store?” Harry asks Eggsy as they struggle with a mannequin in the window.

“If I had to…don’t know that much about them,” Eggsy grunts.

“That is not true. You are very…what’s the phrase…tech savvy?”

“Harry, EVERYONE is tech savvy compared to you,” Eggsy points out. “There. Leave it.” He runs outside, looks at the window, nods, and runs back in. “Just like that. I’ll dress it from here.”

“I just wonder…I always thought that sort of job was best suited for the young. Not that Merlin was ancient, mind you…he is my age.”

“So, ancient, then,” Eggsy teases. Harry throws a scarf at his head. “Maybe he’s like a manager or whatever.”

“He didn’t seem like it. The other man seemed more in charge,” Harry observes. 

Eggsy leans against the wall for a moment. “Can’t judge a bloke by his job.”

“I would never…”

“Not like that. I mean, you never know. If I wasn’t such a clumsy oaf, and if you wasn’t such a sweetheart, we wouldn’t be here now.”

“I’m sure you would have found something eventually,” Harry says loyally.

“Nah, doubt that. Because no one was willing to take a chance on me, except you.” Eggsy’s voice is tight and his eyes are wet. “Thank you, Harry, for taking a chance on me.”

“Oh, Eggsy, that isn’t…” Harry stammers. He’s almost as bad at emotions as he is at technology.

Eggsy gives him a very quick hug and then steps away. “So I bet this Merlin got his reasons for only being a shopboy.”

“He is not ONLY a shopboy. He is very smart.”

“Oh, is he, now?” Eggsy raises his eyebrows.

“Get to work,” Harry snaps and returns to the counter.

“Buggering hell,” Harry mumbles, digging through the bag from the mobile phone store. “I KNOW I put that in here somewhere.”

“What’s wrong?” Eggsy calls from the fitting room.

“Merlin gave me a little card with shortcuts and I can’t find it.” 

“That was nice of him.”

“He was very nice,” Harry agrees. “Very helpful, and perfectly willing to talk down to my level.” He triumphantly pulls out the card and waves it around.

“Because obviously he’s a genius.” Eggsy pokes his head out of the fitting room.

“I never said genius. I said smart.”

“You’ve said smart. You’ve said brilliant. You’ve said intelligent. I think that all adds up to genius.”

Harry glances at the clock. “It is six-ten. Didn’t you say Sebastian would be here between six-fifteen and half-six?”

“Fuck.” Eggsy disappears into the fitting room.

“I don’t see why you’re so anxious. You’ve been dating for, what, two months now?” Harry locks the register and puts some invoices away.

“I know, but it’s all been pints and fish and chips and sex.”

“Ah.” Harry has to smile. Oh to be young in an age where medicine and proper education allow you to have sex whenever you feel ready. He is relieved beyond belief that Eggsy didn’t have to live through the 1980s, where one not only had to hide his sexuality, but literally fear for his life every time he got naked with another man. Eggsy is completely open about his bisexuality, and has been slowly falling head-over-heels in love with a handsome young man named Sebastian.

“Tonight’s our first real, like, date. Fancy and all. Serious. I want…I want to call him my boyfriend, Harry, and tonight I’m gonna ask if that’s okay.” Eggsy reappears into the shop. “So…tell the truth. How bad is it?”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry sighs. He comes around the counter to look Eggsy over. “You look absolutely stunning.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy asks nervously. He fidgets a bit, fiddling with the cuffs of his navy suit. “Thanks for your help with this.”

“I did the bare basics, my boy. You did the hard work and it shows.”

The bell rings above the door and they both turn to look. “Good evening, Harry,” Sebastian says politely. His eyes turn to Eggsy and he almost trips over his own feet. “Bloody hell,” he murmurs.

Harry steps away from Eggsy. “Hello, Sebastian. Lovely to see you.”

“You, too,” Sebastian says vaguely. His eyes never leave Eggsy. “Eggsy.”

“What’s wrong?” Eggsy asks with a frown.

“Nothing, it’s just…you…” Sebastian tugs at his own suit coat, obviously bought off the rack and not made to fit his attractive body. He’s still quite good looking and they make a nice couple. “You look gorgeous dressed like that, Eggsy. I never…wow.”

Eggsy blushes and looks at Harry. “Guess we’ll be going now.”

Harry walks back over and pretends to straighten Eggsy’s tie. “If you want to ask him to be your boyfriend, he will most definitely be saying yes, if the way he’s looking at you is any inclination,” Harry whispers. “Have a nice evening, gentlemen.”

“Bye, Harry.” Eggsy walks over to Sebastian, takes his hand and kisses the inside of his wrist.

Harry smiles to himself as he finishes closing up the shop.

“What are you looking at?” Eggsy asks, peeking over Harry’s shoulder.

“Jumpers,” Harry says, flipping through an actual paper catalogue. “I own only two, and thought perhaps they would be a nice addition to my wardrobe.”

“Sebastian had on the nicest jumper yesterday,” Eggsy says dreamily, dropping his chin into his hand as he leans on the counter. “Was grey, and it made his eyes just pop.”

“Did it now?” Harry asks with a grin. Eggsy has been nothing short of adorable ever since he and Sebastian made their relationship official.

“What makes you interested in jumpers?”

“Well, men of a certain age look…casual in a jumper,” Harry says evasively.

“Men of a certain age, huh?” Eggsy stands up and crosses his arms over his chest. “Like, oh, men of a certain age who work in a mobile phone shop? Men with nice eyes and strong hands? Brilliant men?”

“I wasn’t…”

“Oh, you so were.” Eggsy sighs. “I’m tired of this. Go talk to him.”

“Who?”

“This Merlin bloke! You’ve been talking about him ever since you bought the damn phone. Go ask him out.”

“I can’t!”

“Why?”

“Well, I don’t even know if he prefers men, for one thing.”

“You’ll find out when you ask him.”

“And I doubt he would prefer me.”

“Why not?” Eggsy looks angry.

“Because he is obviously quite intelligent, outgoing, friendly. And I’m…”

“Obviously quite intelligent…except what you’re saying right now. You’re friendly when you get to know someone. And he HAS to be outgoing…he probably works on some sort of commission.”

“I can’t just go over and…hit on him.” Harry plays with the pages of the catalogue.

Eggsy swipes the catalogue away and actually hits Harry with it. “I’m not asking you to go in there and strip, Harry. You ask him out for tea. Or a pint. Or a sherry…whatever you posh blokes do on dates.”

“I can’t. He’s…I’m not…”

“Harry, just go do it. What’s the worst that could happen? He says no, and you come back. You don’t go anywhere near that store on a regular basis, so you don’t have to see him again.”

“Rejection is never pleasant.”

“If he rejects you, I’ll…I’ll let you play dress up with Sebastian,” Eggsy promises.

“I would like to get him into a better trouser,” Harry says, brightening a bit. “All right, but this is a horrible idea.”

“It isn’t. Go.” Eggsy actually shoves him toward the door.

Harry takes three deep breaths and goes into the mobile phone store. Once again there is no one to be found and he happily turns around to leave. It’s when he has a hand on the door that he hears a curse. He turns back around to see Merlin standing up and brushing off his trousers. “Harry!” Merlin looks surprisingly pleased to see him. “How are ye today?”

“Hello, Merlin. Fine, thank you, and you?” Harry fidgets a bit, trying to calm his nerves.

“I can’t complain. Is…is there a problem? An issue with your phone?”

Christ, even the man’s frown is attractive. “No, not at all. It is as easy as you said it would be, and I have managed to call, text, AND look at photos. I’ve been quite pleased.” Harry thinks for a moment, trying to find an excuse to be in the shop. Eggsy. Eggsy wanted him to come. “Eggsy says…he says that since I tend to knock my phone off my counter, or my desk, or my worktable, I might wish to get a protective case?” Lovely, Hart. He already knows you dropped your phone in your tea, now you sound like an utter klutz.

“That is an excellent idea,” Merlin says enthusiastically. “I was going to suggest it to you but figured you could always come back if it was something you needed.” Merlin guides Harry to the display of cases. “This row is compatible with your mobile.”

Harry stands next to Merlin and absolutely does not try to smell his aftershave. “Thank you. They all look the same, correct?”

“Yes. Except for the color. Do ye have a favorite color?”

“Green,” Harry says, thinking of the jumper Merlin wore the day they met.

“That’s my favorite as well. We have a bright green, but I doubt you’d be interested in that.”

“No. Something…darker?”

“Here you are.” Merlin pushes some cases around and comes out with a dark green. “How is this?”

“Perfect. And could you…would you perhaps be able to…” Harry stammers.

“Put it on? Absolutely. Part of my job.” Merlin gives him a lovely smile and goes behind the counter. He gets out some sort of tool to open the case. “Your mobile?”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Harry rolls his eyes at his own stupidity and puts the phone onto the counter. His eyes are glued to Merlin’s large hands and the way they work on the case. Then he looks up and sees the pink of Merlin’s tongue caught between his lips. “So…I’m in your system, correct?” Harry all but blurts out.

“The computer system? Yes. That way if there is a technical problem, we can link in and connect ye with the provider.”

“That means you have my mobile number in there?” Harry presses. He can almost hear Eggsy urging him on.

“Yes, we do.” Merlin smiles as he finally has the case free from its plastic. He starts working on the mobile itself.

“And you can access it? As an employee?”

Merlin stops working. “Yes. Are ye concerned about your privacy, Harry? I assure ye we would NEVER sell your information or give it to…”

“No!” Harry interrupts. This is a nightmare. A walking nightmare. He’s firing Eggsy, and then killing him with his shears. “It’s not like that at all. Buggering hell. I TOLD him this was a bad idea.”

“Told who?”

“Eggsy, but he insisted. He said he’s simply done in with me talking about you nonstop for the past three days, and that I should man up and come back. So here I am.” Harry bites at his bottom lip as he finally meets Merlin’s gaze. 

Merlin doesn’t look angry or offended. He looks…intrigued. “Talking…about me?”

“Yes. I’m rubbish at this, but I thought if I mentioned the fact that you have my number, you might wish to…use it.” Why doesn’t the ground swallow one up when one needs it most?

“Let me get this straight.” Merlin looks Harry in the eye, gaze unwavering. “Ye wish for me to have access to your mobile number so I can call ye? Why?”

“To…to perhaps…if you were interested, that is…if you even LIKE, uh…if you wished to ask me out on a date.” Harry’s words rub together. He hopes Merlin doesn’t hit him. He looks like he packs quite a punch. “And if I’m quite mistaken, I apologize and ask that you please don’t hit me, because you look very strong.”

“You want me to ask you out on a date.”

“Yes, I…I do.” Harry isn’t going to kill Eggsy. He’ll kill Sebastian. That will hurt more.

Merlin smiles broadly and his hazel eyes twinkle. “Well, Harry, I won’t need your number to do that, now, will I? Because I can ask ye right now. Would ye allow me to take ye out for dinner this Friday evening, Mr. Hart?”

A slow grin covers Harry’s face. He wonders if he’s hearing things. It worked. It actually worked. He’s giving Eggsy a raise and providing Sebastian with a new bespoke suit for free. “I would be honored, Merlin.”

Merlin picks up Harry’s mobile and quickly adds his number. “Here ye go, Harry. My number is in your mobile. Do ye think ye will be able to retrieve it and perhaps call me this evening?”

“I know I will.” Harry looks down for a moment, pulling out his credit card for the case. “I should get back to the shop,” he says regretfully. “Eggsy is probably beside himself with curiosity right now. Until tonight, then?”

“Until tonight,” Merlin repeats. They look at each other for a long moment before Harry finally forces himself to leave.

He makes his way back to Kingsman in a daze, not remembering the walk until he’s entering the shop. “Well?” Eggsy asks immediately.

“Hello, Eggsy.” Harry stumbles back behind the counter.

“Oh fuck. He said no. He rejected you. I’m so fucking sorry, Harry.” Eggsy hugs him and then pulls out his own mobile. “I’ll see if Sebastian is free on Friday. He’ll do whatever you want, be your own personal Barbie doll. You can try stuff on him, make him new clothes, whatever you want,” Eggsy babbles. “I’ll even let you cop a feel while you’re measuring his inseam and rise.”

“No.” Harry clamps his hand down on Eggsy’s arm. “I’m busy Friday. I have a date with Merlin.”

Eggsy freezes. “Wot?”

“I…I asked him out. Horribly, if I’m being honest. I stammered and dithered about and tried to be coy…failing entirely. But he…he said yes. And he smiled at me.” Harry smiles as well. “He has a lovely smile.”

“I don’t believe it. You’ve got game.” Eggsy looks astonished.

“I most certainly do not. I have luck…and a dear friend urging me to give new things a try.” Harry squeezes Eggsy’s arm. “We are going to speak this evening, make our plans.”

“I’m proud of you, Harry,” Eggsy says with a warm smile.

“I’m proud of myself…and absolutely terrified.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So?”

Harry wearily turns around to face his assistant, who is all but bouncing in place with a smile beaming from his handsome face. He knew this would happen. “So what?”

“How’d it go?”

“It was a telephone conversation, Eggsy. I know you’ve had them.” Harry finishes his tea and washes his hands.

“Yeah, but this is different. What did you talk about? What was he like on the phone? Was he still brilliant?” Eggsy teases.

Harry manipulates his facial expression into something appropriately sad. “Well, my boy, I’m afraid it didn’t go well at all. Talking to Merlin helped me realize something. He’s not what I want.”

“Oh, Harry, I’m sorry,” Eggsy whispers.

“I’m in love with Sebastian.”

“Wot?” Eggsy gapes at him. Harry grins. “You absolute bastard.” Harry gives him a salute and heads out into the shop. “C’mon, Harry, tell me SOMETHING. Was thinking about you all night.” Harry raises his eyebrows. “Okay, I was thinking about you all night except when I was snogging Seb on his sofa.” 

“Now THAT I believe.” Harry unlocks the register and sighs. “It was…”

What was it? It was a normal telephone conversation between two men in their fifties. Two men who were almost complete strangers…and who talked for over an hour. Harry found out Merlin’s real name (Hamish McNair), and that he’d been in London for a little over ten years. He’d considered buying the mobile phone store three years earlier but decided he didn’t want the hassle of being in charge, preferring to have the freedom of being a paid employee and not an owner. He likes tinkering with electronics in his spare time, playing footie, and cooking. Harry had felt woefully inadequate until Merlin asked him about how he became a tailor, and then it was as if his mouth wouldn’t stop going. But Merlin didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, he complimented Harry on finding a profession he obviously loved so much.

“Well?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

Harry looks at his assistant and smiles. Underneath the harsh accent and chav exterior is a young man with a large heart, a young man who lives for romance (although he’d never admit it). “It was very enjoyable,” Harry says finally. “I think we shall get along on our date.”

“Which is…”

“On Friday.”

“And it is…”

“Dinner.” Harry gives Eggsy an annoyed look.

“C’mon, Harry, for fuck’s sake! How am I gonna dress ya if I don’t know what you’re doing?”

Harry actually stops working to stare at him. “How are you going to DRESS me?”

“Yeah? Me and Seb will come over before you leave. Or is he picking you up?”

“He’s picking me up,” Harry says, regretting the words instantly.

“Really?” Eggsy’s face lights up. “I can meet him!”

“NO, Eggsy.” Harry shakes his head. “First of all, why in the world would I need you to dress me?”

“Because you’re…you’re you,” Eggsy says, shrugging.

“Which one of us is the actual tailor?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You got the eye and can tell everyone in the world what makes them look good. Don’t mean you know what makes YOU look good.”

“Are you saying I don’t look good?” Harry is starting to feel a bit offended.

“Yes. I mean no. I mean, yes, you look good, that’s not what I’m saying. You look good for the SHOP,” Eggsy says earnestly, as if that explains everything.

“For the shop,” Harry repeats slowly.

“Harry, when is the last time you was on a date?”

“Two thousand and one, but that doesn’t make a difference.” Eggsy snorts. “Eggsy, it would do you good to remember that I do have a life outside this shop. I go to the cinema. I go to the theater. I go out to dinner. I do food shopping. I even…heaven forbid…exercise. And obviously I do NOT wear suits for all of that.”

“Sorry,” Eggsy mutters. “Wasn’t trying to insult you. I just want this to go well for you, Harry. M’sorry if I was overstepping in any way.”

Harry sighs. He cannot possibly be mad at Eggsy. Not for this. “We are simply going to a pub for dinner and a pint.”

“You don’t like beer.”

“He will drink a pint. I will have another beverage,” Harry corrects. “So it will be quite casual.”

“Like jeans and a hoodie casual?” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Over my dead body,” Harry says. “Like casual trousers and a button-up casual.”

“Okay. I can work with that.”

“You’re not WORKING with anything!” Harry exclaims. “You are not coming over to help me dress. You will be closing the shop because I need to be ready when he comes to pick me up.”

“Which is when?”

“None of your business.”

“What time does the shop open?”

“Nine.” Harry frowns.

“What time do we close?”

“Half-five,” Harry recites as he starts counting money for the till.

“What time is he picking you up?”

“Seven,” Harry says without thinking. “Oh, buggering hell,” he snaps as Eggsy grins triumphantly. 

“C’mon, Harry, let’s close at five just this once, okay? We aren’t normally very busy on Friday afternoons anyway. You can put up a sign about due to personal business the shop will be closing at five. Or even better, half-four.”

“I don’t need your help, Eggsy.”

“So, you’re saying you’d rather be there all by yourself in your little house, pacing back and forth as you wait for him to get there, worrying about how you look and if it’s the right thing to wear on your first date with a new bloke?” Eggsy asks.

Harry glares at him. “Fine. We shall close at five. Not a minute earlier.”

“Okay. I can work with five.” Eggsy beams at him and Harry wonders just what he’s gotten himself into. 

“Good afternoon, Harry,” Sebastian says as soon as he enters Harry’s house. “I wish to apologize. I tried to stop him, but ye know how he gets when he’s excited about something.”

“Lovely to see you again, Sebastian, and no need to apologize. You’re right, I do know how he gets.” Harry opens his mouth to greet Eggsy.

“Okay, let’s see what we have going on up here.” Eggsy trots up the stairs two at a time. Sebastian looks horrified.

“Come along, Sebastian. I have no problems with you seeing the inside of my bedroom,” Harry says, sighing as he follows Eggsy up the stairs.

“Oh, Harry…suits suits and more suits,” Eggsy all but whines.

“If you’ll look toward the right, you’ll find more casual attire,” Harry says quietly. “Please, Sebastian, have a seat.” He motions to a chair in the corner. “I should have offered you a drink.”

“No, it’s fine. I want us to get out of your hair as soon as possible, because we shouldn’t be here in the first place!” Sebastian hisses in Eggsy’s direction.

“I want to help my friend,” Eggsy says stubbornly.

“And maybe if ye stopped and thought about it ye would realize ye are insulting him while ye are helping him!”

Harry gets the idea that this is a continuation of an earlier argument. “Really, Sebastian, it’s fine.”

“No, it isn’t. Eggsy has absolutely no right to insinuate that YOU, a grown man in his fifties, cannot possibly figure out what looks nice and what is appropriate for a dinner date. YOU…Harry Hart…one of the most stylish men I have ever met.”

“Why thank you, Sebastian,” Harry says, blushing a bit.

“Wasn’t it me that helped you pick that tie out for your da on the day we met?” Eggsy whirls around to glare at his boyfriend. “You said I had great taste and that you’d have been lost without me.”

“That’s because I was flirting with you, you complete and utter idiot!” Sebastian retorts. “You could have picked out a purple tie with pink elephants on it and I would have said you had good taste.”

“Wot?” Eggsy’s entire body droops and Sebastian immediately hops to his feet. “You…you think I have shite taste?”

“I didn’t say that.” Sebastian immediately goes over and cups Eggsy’s chin in his hand. “You always look amazing. In all honesty, once ye smiled at me that day, I didn’t care WHAT I ended up buying for my dad. I…I almost bought it and came back to exchange it, ready to lie and say he hated it, just so I could see you again.”

“Seb.” Eggsy’s face is wreathed in blushes and Harry would think it adorable if he didn’t have more pressing matters to attend to.

“If you’re done pawing through my closet, Eggsy, I’d like to find something to wear.”

“Oh. Right.” Eggsy gives himself a shake. Sebastian returns to his chair, winking at Harry along the way.

“I was thinking those trousers, with that shirt, and perhaps a cardigan?”

“NO, Harry, absolutely not. No cardigan. It will make you look old.”

“I am old.”

“Not with this bloke, you ain’t,” Eggsy says firmly. “You’re well fit, long legs, broad shoulders, trim waist. We need to accentuate all that.” Eggsy starts pawing through the wardrobe again.

“Well, I didn’t know you paid such close attention to me,” Harry says, clearing his throat.

“Me either,” Sebastian says, raising an eyebrow. “If I could make a suggestion, Harry…why not a waistcoat?”

“Wot?” Eggsy turns to look at him.

“Wear the trousers and waistcoat from a suit without the jacket. A nice shirt, sleeves cuffed at the forearm…this draws attention to your hands. Waistcoat will accentuate how thin you are, and that will draw his eye to your legs.” Harry and Eggsy both stare at him. Sebastian smiles back with satisfaction.

“You’re a bloody history teacher. How do YOU know so much about fashion?”

“I don’t know about fashion. I know about attractive older men…I’ve looked at them enough in my time.” Sebastian gets up. “Come on, Eggsy, we’re leaving. Harry has it under control.”

“But it’s not time yet!” Eggsy whines.

“We are NOT going to stand around and wait for Harry’s date like we’re his parents.” He grabs Eggsy’s hand. “Good luck, Harry. We’ll see ourselves out.”

“Yeah, good luck. If you need bailed out, call me and say you was wondering if Aunt Millie is feeling any better,” Eggsy tells him as Sebastian tugs him out of the room. “And I’m going to text you tomorrow to see how it went!”

“Thank you for your help…both of you,” Harry calls after them.

When he’s pacing in front of the door at 6:50 he wonders if maybe they shouldn’t have stayed. He’s absolutely petrified. Eggsy was right. It’s been YEARS since he went on a date. What if he makes a fool of himself? What if he spills something at the table, or says something inappropriate? What if Merlin has already regretted saying yes, and is only going through with this out of politeness?

When the doorbell rings Harry almost jumps out of his oxfords. He straightens his waistcoat, takes a deep breath, and opens the door. “Good evening, Merlin,” he says automatically.

“Good…” Merlin’s hazel eyes widen as they run over Harry’s body. “Good evening, Harry,” he says faintly.

“Is everything all right?” Harry’s almost afraid to ask.

“Aye, it’s fine. Ye just…ye look very nice,” Merlin replies. He blushes slightly. “Very nice. I…I’d forgotten how handsome ye are, and ye look even better than I remembered.”

“Oh.” Harry turns red. “Well, thank you.” His eyes quickly take in Merlin’s black jeans and olive button-up. “You look nice as well.” And he does. The black jeans accentuate his height, and the green in his shirt brings out the green flecks in his eyes.

“Well, shall we? I have a car.” Merlin motions toward the street.

“Yes, of course.” Harry steps out of his house and locks the door. “Did…did you have any trouble finding me?”

“Not at all. Charming neighborhood,” Merlin observes. He actually opens the door for Harry, and Harry can hear the Eggsy in his mind squealing with romantic delight.

“Yes, I’ve lived here for almost eighteen years.”

Merlin climbs in behind the wheel. “I only have a tiny flat. Two bedrooms, small kitchen, but just right for a single man like myself.” Merlin smiles at him as he starts the car.

“I’d always told myself that once I had the shop up and running and making money instead of losing it, I’d buy myself a little house…and I did.”

“I think ye should always have one small goal like that. If you think too big, it looks as if ye will never get there, and that can only frustrate ye,” Merlin observes. 

“At one time I thought about perhaps branching out, opening a second shop somewhere else,” Harry confides in spite of himself. He’s never told anyone that, not even Eggsy. “But then I realized I didn’t want to be simply a manager, running back and forth between the shops, spending all my time crunching numbers and worrying. I’m happiest with a needle and thread in my hand.”

“Good for you,” Merlin says approvingly. “That’s exactly why I dinnae buy my shop when it was offered to me. I like helping people, like being out on the floor, not behind a desk.”

“I understand completely.” They smile at each other.

Merlin finds a carpark and they walk the short distance to a pub. “This is one of my favorite places…I hope it’s all right. Not exactly first date material,” Merlin says, hesitating outside the door. “I suppose the proper thing to do would have been to take ye to a fine restaurant with linen napkins and a sommelier, not a pub with dartboards and an old man behind the bar.”

“No, Merlin, it’s fine,” Harry says, touching his arm. “I believe we’ll both feel more comfortable this way. If things progress, we can do the fine restaurant another time.”

Merlin smiles and looks relieved. “I agree. And the food is excellent here, as long as you’re not counting calories. Nothing healthy on THIS menu.”

“I’m due a bit of grease and fat, I believe,” Harry says.

Merlin opens the door and they step inside. The room is dark but not too dark, and there are televisions running at each end of the room. Everything is wood or brass, and there actually is a dartboard on the wall in the back. “MERLIN!” The elderly man shouts from behind the bar. “Good to see you.”

“Aye, Henry, hello!” Merlin gives a friendly wave. “Henry, this is my friend, Harry. Harry, this is the only man ye ever want behind a bar.”

“A pleasure,” Harry says, shaking the man’s hand.

“Shall I pull your usual, Merlin?”

“Please.” Merlin turns to Harry. “A pint, Harry?”

“I…I’m not fond of beer,” Harry says almost ashamedly. “I usually drink, well…”

“Let me guess.” Henry eyes him up. “Vodka martini?”

“Could you make it gin…very dry?”

“Of course I can,” Henry says, looking insulted. “Are you eating?”

“I cannae tell ye what to do, Harry, but the pork pies are delicious,” Merlin tells him. “I’ll have my usual, Henry.”

“Whatever you bring Merlin is fine for me as well,” Harry says.

“All right, gents, be over in a bit.”

Merlin leads Harry to a table in the back. There are maybe fifteen tables in total, and half of them are occupied. “You won’t be sorry…this place doesn’t look like much but the food is incredible.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Harry brushes off the chair and sits down.

Merlin studies him for a moment. “I should have taken you to a nicer restaurant,” he mumbles.

“What? No, this is very nice!”

“You look…you don’t look as if ye spend a lot of times in pubs. Ye dinnae even like beer. I should have asked.” Merlin looks miserable.

“Merlin, no, please, don’t. I…don’t spend a lot of time anywhere, actually…just my shop and my house. I don’t have many friends and therefore I don’t socialize much. I might go to a movie or to the theater but it’s always on my own.” Harry studies his hands. “And if that doesn’t sound particularly pathetic, I don’t know what does.”

“You’re a busy man, ye own your own business. That monopolizes a lot of your time, I’m sure.”

“It does, but that’s no excuse.” Harry decides to be honest. “I come from money and a lot of it,” he confides. “I never had to do much for myself, it was always done for me. Growing up I was always interested in fashion and what the people around me were wearing. I loved going into my mother’s wardrobe and running my hands over the silk, the satin, the tulle, the brocade. But not only was I not supposed to like such things, I wasn’t supposed to be interested in a profession at all. My profession was to be wealthy, marry well, and produce an heir. When I finally informed my parents I was homosexual…they didn’t take it well.” Harry rubs at the back of his neck. Henry calls over to say their drinks are ready. Merlin goes to retrieve them, eyes glued to Harry’s face as soon as he sits back down.. Harry sips at the martini. “Excellent, thank you,” he tells Henry.

“Food will be out shortly.”

“I was told that I was still required to marry and have a family if I wanted to continue living the way I’d always lived. I finally realized I couldn’t do it. Not to myself and not to the young lady whose life I would be ruining. I stood up to them and that was that.” He sips at his martini.

“What was what?”

“I was stricken from the family Bible, given a small inheritance from a paternal uncle, and sent on my way.”

“Christ, Harry,” Merlin says, stunned.

“I came to London and found a tailor to apprentice with. Things moved slowly, but here I am.” Harry chuckles. “If you think I’m hopeless with electronics, you should have seen me with simple things like washing clothes and managing a budget. It was dreadful…but thankfully Mr. Herman, the tailor I apprenticed with, took me under his wing in more ways than one.”

“That is…you’re quite incredible, Harry.” Merlin stares at him in admiration.

“Hardly. I have next to no skills when it comes to socializing because everything I was taught doesn’t apply in real life. My parents were quite clear about who was appropriate and who wasn’t…unfortunately everyone I deal with on a daily basis would be on the NOT appropriate list.”

“But that was years ago, Harry. By now I would think…”

“You would, wouldn’t you? I’ve been terrified most of the time…at the beginning I tried, I really did, but I always ended up offending someone so I just gave up,” Harry sighs. “And then once I started the shop I told myself I was just too busy to worry about friends or…or relationships.” He smiles a bit. “I never would have thought that my only friend in life would be a young man half my age. If it weren’t for Eggsy and Sebastian I don’t know what I’d do. Probably hermit myself away.”

“Sebastian?”

“Eggsy’s boyfriend. It’s quite adorable, actually…they met in the shop and it was literally love at first sight. I think I actually saw little hearts above their heads.”

Merlin grins as he stands up. “Food’s ready, be right back.” He goes to Henry and takes the offered plates. He puts them on the table and sits back down. “They’re always hot, so ye might wish to wait a bit.” He studies Harry, tilting his head a bit. “You seem quite normal to me.” Harry raises his eyebrows. “I mean, our interactions at the shop, our phone conversation…even now.”

“Yes, well, at the shop you were providing a service, so I could talk to you, and it’s always easier on the telephone, isn’t it?” Harry shyly looks down and then up again. “And you’re very easy to talk to.”

“It’s because I’m a salesman,” Merlin says with a wink and Harry snorts. “My story isn’t all too different from yours, at least regarding the family. Our money wasn’t old money, however…my father was an inventor, and he managed to invent some things that a lot of people wanted. All of a sudden we had money. We were suddenly involved in a social scene I really had no interest in, but I participated anyway to please my mam. I never hid my sexuality and eventually it became a problem. They didn’t want me around if I was going to continue down ‘that road of sin,’ as Mam put it. I had to choose, and I chose me. I inherited the tinkering gene from my father, and invented a few things of my own. I earned enough from that to set myself up here in London, and I worked at a few places until I found where I’m at now.”

“Do…do you see your family?” Harry says wistfully.

“Yes. I’m a bit more fortunate than you, it seems.” Merlin reaches over and briefly squeezes Harry’s hand. “I go back for birthdays, holidays, family weddings and funerals. But I’m always a bit of a black sheep.” He smiles devilishly. “I quite like the title.”

Harry cuts into his pie and takes a bite. “You’re right. This is amazing.” He sighs. “I should be a bit more adventurous, go places other than the cinema, the theater, the gym.”

“You work out?” Merlin asks with a smile. “Of course you do, unless you have incredible metabolism that allows ye to look as good as ye do.”

Harry blushes. “Thank you. I don’t do as much as I should but I go three times a week.”

“Well, Harry, if it is not an imposition, I’d love to go along with ye on these adventures ye are thinking about.”

Harry looks at Merlin. He seems sincere. His eyes are bright as they look at Harry, and there’s a kind smile on his face. Harry takes another bite and chews it before replying. “I’d like that…but I’m relying on you to lead the adventures, since I’m quite clueless.”

“Ye are in safe hands with me, Mr. Hart,” Merlin says with a cheeky wink.

“I can’t wait,” Harry replies.

As Harry tells his story Merlin can only stare at him, hoping that his surprise doesn’t show all over his face. Harry is obviously a gentleman, obviously had a good upbringing and was raised to be well-mannered and posh. But to be turned out of one’s family simply because he wasn’t choosing the path his parents planned for him? Merlin’s parents were never nasty, never threatened him. They just showed their disapproval in obvious ways, and Merlin found it best to stay away from them as much as possible. He deserved his life on his terms…and so did Harry. Merlin took his life and shook it until it fell into place as he wanted it. It seemed that Harry had tiptoed out a bit, looked around, and retreated into his work instead of fighting for what he wanted.

Harry doesn’t seem timid, exactly. He doesn’t seem weak or fearful. He just doesn’t seem to be the type to step outside his comfort zone. Even purchasing a new mobile had been a major undertaking. Merlin finds himself wanting to cradle Harry in his arms and help push him out of the nest all at once. Harry is handsome, Harry is charming, Harry is smart.

Merlin finally pays for dinner and they start leisurely strolling back to the car. “Harry, I had a really good time tonight,” Merlin says as they walk.

Harry ducks his head and slides his hands into his trouser pockets. “I’m sure I wasn’t the best company. I haven’t been on a date in…well…decades.”

“Ye were wonderful company. Please don’t put yourself down. It felt…natural,” Merlin says, and Harry slowly nods. “I dinnae feel like I had to TRY, had to put my best foot forward. Talking with you feels like…like I’ve known ye forever.”

“I feel comfortable with you, too,” Harry admits with a smile. 

Merlin opens the door for Harry and waits until he’s situated before hurrying around to get behind the wheel. He starts the engine and looks at the man next to him. “I hope ye meant what ye said, Harry. I would really like to see ye again. We could do whatever ye want. Dinner, museum, walk in the park, hiking in the Alps.”

Harry laughs. “I might need to work up to the Alps…my gym workouts haven’t quite prepared me for THAT.”

Merlin falls in love with Harry’s laugh. Just a little. “Fair enough. No Alps…yet.” He pulls the car out of the lot and onto the road.

“Perhaps…maybe…” Harry stammers. “Are you free for brunch on Sunday? My treat. It’s not an adventure, but I’ve always enjoyed Sunday brunch.”

“I would love to have brunch with ye,” Merlin says, smiling broadly even as he keeps his eyes on the road. “Though ye are incorrect. It WILL be an adventure, because I am not a morning person.”

“But it’s brunch,” Harry reminds him. “We’ll eat at around half-ten.”

“Anything before eleven is early for me. I’m a bit of a night owl, so I tend to sleep in. It’s why I never open the shop.” They stop at an intersection and he looks over at Harry. “But for you, Harry Hart, I would get up at the crack of dawn.”

“I won’t ask you to do that,” Harry says. “Not on a second date, anyway.”

They finally reach Harry’s house and Merlin walks him to the door. “I had a good time, Harry. Thank ye for coming out with me.”

“I had a nice time as well…thank you for everything,” Harry says shyly.

“Would it be ill-mannered of me to kiss ye on your front step?”

“I don’t care if it is,” Harry says.

Merlin cups Harry’s handsome face in his hand, gently strokes his cheek with his thumb, and tilts his head. His lips meet Harry’s and Harry makes a noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan. His hand clutches at Merlin’s arm, and Merlin takes that as an invitation to extend the kiss a bit. His hand slides around to the back of Harry’s neck, and Harry’s tongue tentatively touches his. Merlin is the first to pull away, leaning his head against Harry’s. “That was a good kiss…as first kisses go.”

“It was,” Harry murmurs. “But perhaps a second kiss, for comparison’s sake.”

“Ye are a wise man, Harry Hart.”

Harry’s hand palms the back of Merlin’s head and Merlin’s hand slides to the small of Harry’s back. The kiss is tender yet passionate, and when they finally pull away they’re both a bit out of breath. “Well…”

“I dinnae wish to give your neighbors something to talk about.” Merlin pulls away and straightens his shirt a bit. Harry clears his throat. “Call me tomorrow, if ye have time? I’m off from the shop.”

“I’d love to call. After lunch, to be safe,” Harry says with a grin.

“I appreciate that. Sweet dreams, Harry.”

“You as well.” Harry bites at his kiss-swollen bottom lip. “Um, text me when you get home, just to let me know you’ve arrived safely?”

“Aye,” Merlin says. He steals one more kiss. “Good night, Harry.”

“Good night.” Harry watches him go down to the car before fumbling with his keys.

Merlin waits until he sees Harry safely in the house before driving away.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry nervously opens the door of the café and looks around. He’s late. He’s always late and he never really knows why. He sets an alarm to give himself ample time to get places, yet he is always late. It isn’t polite, and on today of all days, he should be on time. This gives a horrible impression.

“Harry.” Harry sees Merlin at a table in the corner, one hand raised in the air. Harry nods and hurries over. “Good morning.” Merlin stands and Harry is half afraid he’ll try to kiss him. Harry’s not sure how he feels about doing that in public. Instead Merlin shakes his hand and pulls him into a half-hug. “Good to see you again.”

“I’m so sorry I’m late. It’s a horrible character flaw of mine, I’m afraid,” Harry says as he sits down. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long.”

“Nae, not in the slightest. Normally I’m early, but since ye have me up and about at this ungodly hour…” Merlin winks at him.

Harry makes a big show of checking his watch. “It is ten forty-five. That is hardly an ungodly hour.”

“As ye say,” Merlin replies with a grin. “I’ve never been here before.” 

“It is one of my favorite places,” Harry tells him. “I come here quite often.”

“By yourself.”

“Yes,” Harry says, blushing a bit.

“Well, now ye no longer have to do that. I’ve been looking over the menu and I have found more than one thing I wish to try…so I will have to keep coming back.” 

Harry blushes again, but this time it’s from the look on Merlin’s face as he smiles at Harry. “That sounds wonderful. I’d much prefer your company to my own.”

Merlin snorts. “We’ll see about that…ye haven’t know me long.”

The waitress comes over and Merlin orders the full English and a pot of tea. Harry orders one of his brunch staples, a fruit plate with yogurt and a side of toast. “I…I enjoyed talking with you through the day yesterday,” Harry says shyly. “I think that’s the most I’ve texted in my entire life.”

“I enjoyed it as well…I was doing some repairs around the flat so it was easier for me to text than talk on the phone.” Merlin smiles at the young woman as she arrives with their tea. 

“I suppose I’m not a very good conversationalist. It always takes so long for me to text…I think I have fat fingers.” Harry studies his hands.

“Please, Harry. Your hands are almost delicate. In a good way,” Merlin adds quickly. “I feel like I have sausages on the ends of my palms compared to you.”

“I should learn to text like Eggsy…he manages somehow to take the alphabet from twenty-six letters to perhaps eighteen.”

Merlin laughs. “I understand what ye mean…in my line of work ye learn very quickly to adapt, but I will never feel comfortable with textspeak.”

They continue to chat until their food comes. Merlin looks delightedly at his overflowing plate of food and yet again Harry is struck by how unusually handsome Merlin is when he smiles. Harry cuts into a piece of melon and is about to say something about another date when he hears a voice say, “Harry! What a nice surprise!”

“Oh fuck me,” Harry mutters. Merlin’s eyebrows go up. “Just…I apologize in advance, and if you do not wish to see me again after today, I understand.”

“Harry, what…”

“Hello, Eggsy.” Harry wipes his mouth with his napkin before looking up. “And Sebastian…lovely to see you.”

“You always said this place was aces, figured we’d give it a try.” Eggsy beams and bounces a bit on his trainer-clad feet. At least he’s wearing a nice polo, blue jeans, and is without one of his usual “day off” snapbacks. Sebastian looks perfectly put together, as always, in khaki trousers and a nice blue jumper. He looks over at Merlin. “You must be Merlin.”

“Oh, yes, Merlin, this is Eggsy Unwin, my assistant at the shop. I believe I mentioned him to you the day we met. And this is Sebastian McGuire, Eggsy’s boyfriend.” Harry glances up at Sebastian, who looks less than thrilled to be there.

“Eggsy, Sebastian…a pleasure. Merlin McNair.” Merlin stands and shakes their hands. “Why don’t ye join us? There is more than enough room.”

“Oh, I would nae wish to impose,” Sebastian begins, but is interrupted by Eggsy exclaiming, “Sounds perfect. I’ll find some menus.” Eggsy hurries off.

“Ye dinnae mind, do ye, Harry?” Merlin asks. He frowns. “I should have…”

“No, of course not. It’s fine. You’re right…we have the room.”

“Harry, I am so sorry,” Sebastian says as he sits. “He was bound and determined to come here, and there was nothing I could do but come along and make sure he didn’t embarrass himself…or you.”

“It’s not your fault, Seb. I should never have told him where were going today.”

“Ye…ye talked to him about us?” Merlin actually looks pleased.

“Yes. He called me Saturday morning and interrogated me about our date. He’s…he’s a bit protective, you see,” Harry explains. 

“He wants ye to be happy, Harry,” Sebastian adds. “And he’s also a ridiculous romantic who tends to act like a teenage girl.” He turns to Merlin. “If he makes ye uncomfortable, feel free to kick him under the table.”

Merlin chuckles. “Harry is lucky to have such a good friend. I don’t mind. I think it’s sweet.”

“Lovely,” Harry mutters.

“I mean it.” Merlin reaches across the table to squeeze Harry’s hand.

Eggsy chooses that moment to return with two menus. Harry glances up and sees the pure look of delight on the younger man’s face. Christ, this isn’t going to end well for him. “Here you go, babe.” Eggsy hands a menu to Sebastian before sitting across from him. “Having a nice time, gents?”

“Yes, we were,” Harry says pointedly.

“Glad to hear it. I’m starving.” Eggsy opens his menu.

“This is excellent.” Merlin points to his plate with his knife and fork.

“Looks it. That sounds good to me.” Eggsy closes the menu. “So, Merlin, you work at the mobile phone shop, then?”

“Yes, and you’re Harry’s assistant?”

“Can barely call myself that. More like just a shop boy. Ain’t never gonna be as good as him,” Eggsy says loyally, and Harry can’t find it in his heart to be too upset with him. He knows Eggsy only wants him to be happy and loved.

“That’s not true. You made a waistcoat just the other day that looked better than anything I’ve ever done.”

“HARRY,” Eggsy hisses, glancing at Sebastian.

“What? OH. I, uh, so…” Harry stammers. Merlin looks confused, as does Seb.

“What’s going on?”

“I might have made you a waistcoat for your birthday,” Eggsy mumbles.

“You…you did?” Sebastian gasps. “Eggsy, that…I…thank you.”

“You ain’t seen it yet…you’ll probably hate it.”

“I won’t hate it.”

“Yeah, but you’ll say that even if you DO hate it.”

“He won’t hate it, my boy. I’ve told you over and over how wonderful it is.” He looks at Sebastian. “It really is excellent work, and it will bring out the strength in your shoulders, and the line of your waist.”

“I can’t wait to get it.” Sebastian beams at Eggsy. “Thank you, Eggsy. I’m so pleased.”

“Whatever,” Eggsy says, blushing. “Oh, yeah, Harry, we’re having a party for Sebastian’s birthday in two Saturdays, so you have to come.” He turns to Merlin. “You’re invited, too, of course, although I’m certain Harry would have had you as his plus one, anyway.”

“Eggsy, I don’t know…”

“Wait, we’re having a party? Since when?” Sebastian demands.

“Since now…you deserve a party for your birthday, babe.”

“Thank ye for the invitation, Eggsy. I would love to attend, if I’m free…and if Harry wishes to have me as his plus one.” Merlin winks at Harry over his tea.

“Of course I would,” Harry says quietly. Merlin smiles at him.

“And just where are we having this party, Eggsy?” Sebastian asks.

“At your flat. It’s MUCH bigger than mine…and we ain’t inviting the whole world, just maybe ten or fifteen of your friends.”

“Ten or…at my flat?” This is the first time Harry has actually seen Eggsy render Sebastian speechless.

He feels sorry for Seb, and that’s probably why the words come out of his mouth before he can stop them. “Have it at my house.” Everyone turns to look at him. “I have a bit more room, I’m sure, and I also have the garden. If you’re only talking ten or fifteen people, I don’t see it being an issue. And knowing Sebastian, I’m fairly certain I can trust any of his friends not to destroy my home.”

“And my friends WOULD destroy it?” Eggsy asks with a frown.

“Harry, I appreciate it, but I cannae ask ye to…”

“You’re not asking, Sebastian. I’m offering. You’re a sweet young man, you make my best friend very happy…I would love to do this for you. Consider it MY gift.”

“I’m…I’m your best friend, Harry?” Eggsy’s voice is tiny and his eyes are suspiciously wet.

Harry realizes he’s about to show emotion in public, in front of the very sexy man he wishes to eventually sleep with. He clears his throat and plays with his fork. “Well, yes. Yes, I do. I care about you, I value your opinion, and I enjoy spending time with you. I…”

“Harry,” Eggsy says, his voice tight. “Thank you. You’re one of my best mates as well.”

There’s a lot of blinking, and clearing of throats. Merlin finally saves the day by saying, “Well, at least I won’t need directions to the party. If ye need assistance with set up or anything, Harry, please let me know. I would love to help.”

“I still…” Sebastian shakes his head. “You’re ridiculous, Eggsy, just springing this on everyone.”

“I didn’t ‘spring’ anything. It just came to me now,” Eggsy says.

“You act as if you just met him, Seb. His brain to mouth filter has never been one of the stronger parts of his character,” Harry teases.

“Definitely not why I fell for him,” Sebastian agrees.

“And why DID you fall for me, then?” Eggsy demands.

“Because ye looked at me the night of our first date as if ye had never seen me before…as if I was the only living creature ye wished to look at for the rest of the night,” Sebastian says quietly, and Eggsy turns pink.

Merlin and Harry’s eyes meet and Harry remembers that exact look on Merlin’s face when Harry opened the door of his house.

The following Wednesday Merlin invites Harry over for dinner after work. “Do you think I should change clothes?” Harry asks Eggsy that morning. “Something more casual?”

“Did you bring other clothes?”

“Well…no,” Harry admits. “I forgot.”

“That answers your question, then,” Eggsy says irritably. “What do they call that? A mute point?”

“Moot,” Harry corrects. “Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, sorry if I snapped at you.” Eggsy leans against the counter. “I think Seb’s still a little sore at me for deciding to throw him a party. He hates being the center of attention.”

“Unlike you,” Harry says with a smile.

“I don’t like being the center of attention!”

“No, but you don’t shirk away from it. Sebastian is like me…we prefer to be on the sidelines, making sure the buffet is stocked and that everyone has a full glass.” Eggsy opens his mouth and Harry stops him. “NOT that I’m saying you are selfish, my boy. Quite the contrary. You have a very large heart and anyone who knows you is aware of it.”

“Good,” Eggsy says. “You’ll be fine in that suit. If you want to go more casual, you can take the jacket off when you get there, cuff your sleeves a bit. You’ll be fine.”

“Thank you. I’m a bit nervous…Merlin says he can cook. I believe him, but that just makes me feel inadequate.”

“Harry, you’re fine. Offer to help set the table or something. That way you can still be included but not be in the way,” Eggsy suggests.

“A wise idea, Eggsy. Thank you.”

“I think Merlin just wants to spend time with you. It was obvious how much he likes you.”

“You were with him for thirty minutes, twenty of which you were involved in the birthday drama with Sebastian!”

“I could tell, Harry,” Eggsy says solemnly. “He likes you.”

Harry fidgets nervously at Merlin’s door before knocking. He smiles as soon as it opens. “Hello, Merlin. I brought wine…I hope that’s all right.”

“More than all right. Thank ye. Please come in.” Merlin steps aside and takes the bottle. 

“Thank you. This is a lovely…” 

Merlin presses Harry against the door with one hand before kissing him. Hard. Passionate. Fierce. When Harry is finally allowed to breathe again he actually pants. “Hello, Harry.”

“Wh…what was…”

“I’ve been wanting to kiss ye like that since ye offered your home to your friends for the party. That was sweet, that was adorable, that was sexy as hell.”

“S-sexy?” Harry stammers.

“Aye…I know it was nae something ye are comfortable with, but ye put your friends first. And such unselfish behavior is definitely sexy.”

Harry fists his hands in Merlin’s vest and looks into his eyes. “I don’t think I can walk right this second.”

Merlin chuckles. “I’m sorry.”

It’s obvious he’s NOT sorry, but the follow-up kiss is very tender and, well, apologetic. “You’re forgiven,” Harry says breathlessly.

Merlin chuckles again and takes his hand. “This is the living room, obviously. Kitchen over here, bedroom down the hall, loo on the right. Not much.”

“It’s very nice,” Harry says truthfully. It’s done in blacks and greys and is somehow warm and austere all at once. “Might I be of assistance in the kitchen?”

“Nae, ye are the guest. Just stand there and look pretty. Which is no great feat for you.” Merlin winks and Harry blushes.

“I could set the table,” he suggests, remembering at the last minute.

“That I can allow.” Merlin kisses him again. “As long as I’m allowed to watch when ye bend over the table to place the silverware?”

Harry cannot remember the last time he’d been flirted with so blatantly. He definitely doesn’t remember liking it so much. “I’ll make sure to bend over very…very…slowly.”

Merlin growls and nips at his nose. A hissing sound comes from the stove. “Fuck, my sauce.” He actually pinches Harry’s bum before hurrying back to the stove. 

Harry can only stare after him. This man is a horrible influence on him. It might just be the best thing that’s happened to him in decades.


	5. Chapter 5

The bell over the door rings and Harry sighs. He really doesn’t need the distraction right now. He’s elbows deep in, well, elbows, and he needs to get this jacket just right. The client is quite particular. He waits to hear Eggsy greet the customer and instead hears silence. Harry sighs again and checks his mobile. 11:54 and he’s heard nothing from Merlin for over an hour. They’ve been texting back and forth all morning, at least when Harry isn’t buried in sleeves and linings, but sudden Merlin simply stopped responding. Harry knows he’s at work, and could perhaps be busy, but it just isn’t like him. He’s reread the conversation four times, making sure he hadn’t said anything offensive. He doesn’t want to offend Merlin…he likes him. A lot. It’s been nine days since their first date and with each passing day, Harry likes him more.

He waits a bit longer and finally puts down the sleeve. He stands up, stretches, and pastes on a smile, all while trying to think of a way to discuss professional behavior with Eggsy. “May I…oh.” Harry almost trips over his own feet at the sight of Merlin standing in the shop. He hears the door to Fitting Room Three slowly close.

“May ye help me? I do believe ye may.” Merlin smiles at him, looking gorgeous as usual in black trousers and a grey jumper. “Dinnae be angry with Eggsy. I asked him to quietly slip away so ye would come out and wait on me.”

“Right.” Harry shakes his head. “Not that I’m anything but pleased, but what are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to take ye to lunch.”

“Lunch? But I…you…you picked up the morning shift for James, and therefore only get thirty minutes from half-eleven to twelve, and it’s almost twelve now,” Harry blurts out.

“I love that ye know my special schedule by heart,” Merlin beams. “Well, it just so happens that Eric was able to come in early today, since I was forced to get up at the arse-crack of dawn…”

“Eight o’clock is HARDLY the arse-crack of dawn, Merlin…”

“And I am finished for the day. So I figured instead of going home and napping, I would take ye out for lunch first. If ye are amenable and can be spared.”

“He is SO amenable and can absolutely be spared!” Comes a shout from Fitting Room Three.

“Bloody hell.” Harry closes his eyes and counts to ten. “I suppose no one has ever told him about the evils of eavesdropping.”

“They probably have, but he’s a cheeky brat.”

“I heard that!”

“Unless ye dinnae WANT to come with me for lunch at our café.”

OUR café. Because he and Merlin have a place. THEIR place. After only nine days. If Harry wasn’t a proper British gentleman, he would swoon. “Eggsy, please do come here and quit shouting through closed doors.”

Eggsy appears instantly. “Weren’t closed…cracked a bit. Going for lunch, then? Or perhaps taking the rest of the day?”

“I will NOT be taking the rest of the day. I need to get that coat done for Mr. King. I WILL be going out for lunch, however.”

“A surprise lunch date! How lovely.” Eggsy beams at them and Harry realizes he doesn’t have to swoon. Eggsy will do it for him.

“I have my mobile if you need to reach me,” Harry says.

“Harry, it’s lunch. You’re not going on holiday. If I can’t watch the shop over the lunch hour, of all thing…” Eggsy shakes his head. “I won’t be calling you unless the shop burns down.” Harry is horrified. “Which it won’t! All the electric is up to code, no open flames,” Eggsy promises quickly. “Won’t even use the microwave.”

“Shall we, Harry?” Merlin winks at Eggsy.

“Yes, of course,” Harry says doubtfully. He’s left Eggsy alone in the shop before, of course, but now he’s concerned. 

Merlin puts a gentle hand at Harry’s elbow to guide him toward the door, and suddenly Harry can’t focus on anything but Merlin’s touch. He makes himself take actual steps and leads the way out of the shop.

“This was quite nice of you,” Harry says shyly as they walk down the pavement toward the café. “No one has ever surprised me like this before.”

“Well, I will do it again, then. Not often, or it will cease to be a surprise,” Merlin says with a smile. “How is the planning going for Sebastian’s party?”

“Not very well,” Harry says with a sigh. “I shall elaborate when we’re sitting down?”

“Of course.”

They make their way to the café and find their usual table vacant. The waitress arrives shortly after and they give their orders. “Eggsy is…stubborn,” Harry says finally. “He means well. He has the largest heart of anyone I’ve ever met, and he wishes to give Sebastian the best birthday celebration money can buy. Unfortunately his eyes are bigger than his wallet in this situation. Money is tight…he gives anything extra to his mother. There was a stepfather at one time, a horrible brute who was finally sent to prison for all sorts of horrible things. There…there was abuse,” Harry says quietly. Merlin’s eyes widen.

“Not…not Eggsy.”

“Yes. From around the age of ten until he was big enough to hit back. And he hit Eggsy’s mother, Michelle, and threatened Eggsy’s baby sister…his own daughter. At any rate, he’s long gone, and from what I hear, it would not be surprising if he got himself killed in prison.” 

“Christ, Harry,” Merlin says, staring at him. “You sound…quite cold.”

“I apologize, but I cannot help it. Eggsy is one of the most generous souls on the planet, and how he continues to shine after everything he’s been through…” Harry shakes his head. “At any rate, I’ve loaned him money to help with his rent, which he is paying back bit by bit. He doesn’t have much to spend on this party, won’t ask Sebastian to fund his own event, of course, and absolutely refuses to take anything from me, even if I offer it as a gift for Sebastian and not him.”

“Is what he wants ridiculous? Like releasing of doves or something?”

Harry chuckles. “No. What he wants isn’t even over the top. It’s just more than he can afford right now…because EVERYTHING is more than he can afford.”

“Do ye think ye know what he REALLY wishes to do?”

Harry thinks for a moment. “Yes. I know the menu, and he wishes to have alcohol, of course. Sebastian’s friends sound like nice people, and I do not believe they’d do anything like get drunk and wreck my home. I believe he’s thinking some beer, wine, perhaps basic spirits. Some decorations, of course. At last count the guest list is twelve, including you and I.”

“Well, agree on what he can afford. Talk it up, make it sound like it’s going to be simply spectacular,” Merlin suggests. “Arrange the whole thing yourself, say it’s your house, and ye want to take care of it. You seem like a planner to me.” Harry blushes. “And then when ye go to do it, oh, your mistake, you accidentally get everything Eggsy originally wanted, and there’s no turning back now, not on the night of the party.”

“He might get angry.”

“Let him. Ye said so yourself, he is a generous soul. He’ll get over it and thank ye…and if he continues to strop about it, tell him it was a gift from me. I’m going to give you money toward it anyway.”

“Oh, Merlin, I cannot possibly let you…”

“Aye, Harry, ye can. I dinnae know Sebastian well enough to bring a gift anyway…this is the easiest way for me to fulfill my requirement as a guest.” Merlin smiles. “And I know enough about ye by now to see how worried ye will be the night of the party, so remember that ye can rely on me. I can mix drinks or clean up the rubbish or anything ye might need.” Merlin meets his gaze over his teacup. “Anything ye might need,” he repeats quietly, in a voice that goes directly to Harry’s groin.

“I will probably need a lot of attention…I tend to get quite nervous in social situations,” Harry replies.

“Oh, dinnae worry, Harry…I will gladly look after you.”

“Can’t I do SOMETHING?” Harry frowns as he gets up from the table.

“For Christ’s sake, Harry, NO. Just relax.” Merlin starts water in the sink and gathers the pots and pans. “It will nae take me long. Just sit down with your drink.”

“But I should…”

“Ye should do what I say,” Merlin says sternly.

“Yes, Merlin,” Harry says obediently and Merlin groans. He goes over to where Harry is standing and gives him a long kiss. 

“Ye will be the death of me, ye beautiful man.”

Harry blushes, as Merlin figured he would. “Not if you kill me first.”

“With what? Lasagna and soap suds?” Merlin asks with a laugh. He goes back to the sink.

“I’m beginning to think I don’t bring quite enough to whatever we have going on here. You’re brilliant, you’re charming, you can cook…you’re good with your hands. You’ve actually invented things!”

“Oh, I can think of a few things that make ye worth spending my time with,” Merlin says lightly. “But I will nae tell ye even one of them if ye dinnae sit down!”

“Fine,” Harry huffs, taking his drink and sitting on the sofa. “Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” Merlin removes his jumper to keep it dry and starts washing dishes in his vest and jeans. “Ye are good with your hands.”

“I can sew.”

“Ye are good with your hands,” Merlin repeats. “Any fool can put a button on, but you…you make works of art. Ye turn bolts of fabric into something incredible. It breathes and moves and makes people happy. I give them a piece of plastic and bits of code. Anyone can do that.”

“I can’t.”

“Thankfully, or I’d probably be out of a job,” Merlin teases. “If someone who looks like you started working in my shop, there’d be a line out the door.”

“Merlin.” Harry dips his head. 

Merlin hesitates before continuing. He thinks about Harry often, of course, and he’s come to realize how anxious and shy Harry is around other people. He thinks he has nothing to offer, worries about offending them, and basically just shuts down to keep himself safe. “I think one of the best things about ye, Harry, is something that people don’t see upon first glance. I know we haven’t been dating long, but from our very first date I felt like I’ve known ye forever.” Merlin concentrates on his work, not wanting to embarrass Harry by looking at him. He’s a bit embarrassed himself. “You say being around others makes you nervous, but I felt at ease with ye almost immediately. I’ve told very few people about my inventions and any money I’ve made, but I felt safe with ye, as if I could tell ye all my secrets.” Merlin hears a glass plunk onto the table, and then Harry’s hand takes a towel from the cupboard. He silently starts drying everything Merlin washes. “I make jokes, and I flirt, but I dinnae open my heart to just anyone.”

“I feel as if I’ve known you years and not just days,” Harry agrees.

“Perhaps that has to do with our age. Men of a certain…maturity, like you and I, we are able to look at things a bit more rationally. We are not just looking to jump into bed,” Merlin says with certainty.

“We’re not?” Harry looks disappointed. “And here I put three condoms in my jacket pocket, just in case.” 

Merlin stares at him in shock. “Well, I…Harry, if ye…”

Harry’s face breaks into a grin. “I’m joking.”

“You bastard.” Merlin elbows him. “Here I was trying to be the gentleman, and you say something like that. You almost gave me a heart attack!” Harry smiles pleasantly. “Bastard,” Merlin repeats, happy that Harry feels comfortable enough to joke about such a thing. “But seriously, though…I’ve had relationships in my past where intimacy happened long before it should have. I’m not saying I think it’s wrong…ye can have sex on the first date and it’s meant to be. But I think as we get to a certain age we realizes it’s not the priority.”

“I have told perhaps five people about my history,” Harry says quietly. “And other than Eggsy, it’s because I was trying to make amends for errors in behavior or attitude. I told you because I wanted you to know the heart of me, what makes me tick. And to me that was more intimate that anything we could do in the bedroom.”

Merlin looks into the beautiful brown eyes, leans over, and very gently kisses him. “I find the heart of ye very attractive, Harry. Even more attractive than your beautiful outside.”

“Merlin,” Harry whispers. He kisses Merlin back.

“Now let me finish these dishes so we can sit on the sofa and perhaps snog a bit.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Harry says, picking up a plate. Merlin growls, bites his chin, and gets back to work.

They complete their task, freshen their drinks, and sit on the sofa. Merlin puts an arm across the back and Harry casually leans into him. He doesn’t cuddle too close, but he’s most definitely in Merlin’s personal space. “So…everything going smoothly for the party?”

“Yes. I informed Eggsy that I wished to decorate, so I would purchase all of that. We decided where we were ordering the food, and he called in the order. I got him busy at the shop and called back to change it. I did keep the cake the same…no need to order more than we need, and if Sebastian’s favorite cake combination is chocolate and peanut butter, I’m not going to mess with perfection. I DID change the bakery, though….went with someone who does cakes for a living. I have a picture on my phone of what we designed…” Harry digs out his mobile and swipes through some photographs. 

“That will be gorgeous,” Merlin agrees. “Did ye see how easily ye went for your mobile and found what ye needed? I’m quite proud of ye, Mr. Hart.”

“I had a good teacher,” Harry says, blushing.

“Eggsy?”

Harry snorts. “Hardly.” He looks into Merlin’s eyes and clears his throat. “A-about the party, I, well, I had something to ask you. And you can say no. After what we just discussed I realize that perhaps I was mistaken…but then again, I haven’t been on a date in almost twenty years.” Harry clears his throat again.

“Hey.” Merlin touches Harry’s face. “Ye can ask me anything, Harry.”

“Well, I was going to…I mean, we’ve kissed, kissed quite often, actually, and I was hoping we could move, well…” Harry groans. “Bugger it all. Stay over after the party. At my house. Stay the night.”

Merlin is shocked. Pleasantly, happily shocked. “Oh. Well…”

“I know you just said about how we’re mature and aren’t interested in rushing into sex, and I don’t WANT to rush into sex. I mean, I wish to HAVE sex with you, you are gorgeous and you make me think things I haven’t remembered how to think in decades, but it’s not why I’m asking. I simply wish to go to sleep with you after a lovely evening, and then perhaps make you breakfast, because I’m GOOD at breakfast, I won’t ruin it, and…”

“You gorgeous sexy man.” Merlin silences him with a kiss. He tugs at Harry’s arms, manhandling him until they’re stretched out on the sofa, Harry’s body completely covered by Merlin’s own. “You are adorable. Ignore what I said before. I would love to spend the night with you, fall asleep with you in my arms. And if things progress physically, well…I definitely wouldn’t mind.” Merlin dips his head so he can kiss the delicious spot under Harry’s left jaw. 

“You wouldn’t?” Harry trails his fingers over the back of Merlin’s head, causing Merlin to shudder.

“I wouldn’t.”

“So if was to…kiss you in the dark?” Harry ghosts his fingers up the back of Merlin’s head.

Merlin groans. “If you were to kiss me in the dark, I might kiss you back. Kiss your lips…your cheeks…your chin…” Merlin kisses each of these things. “And then I might try to kiss you somewhere else. In the dark.”

“Because it would be dark, and perhaps you wouldn’t know what you were kissing.”

Merlin grins and slides a hand up the inside of Harry’s thigh. “Trust me, Harry…I’d know EXACTLY what I was kissing.”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry tugs at the sheet, gets it tucked under the mattress, and is fighting with another corner when his mobile rings. “Oh, bloody hell.” He doesn’t even look at the screen. “Eggsy, I told you. I have everything under control, all you need to do is bring Sebastian.”

“Hello, Harry.”

Harry almost drops his phone as he collapses onto the bed. “Hello, Merlin. How are you?”

“Fine. I take it Eggsy has been bothering ye already today?”

Harry glances at the clock on the nightstand. Half-ten. “I’ve been up since almost nine. There were two voicemails and three texts on my phone when I got up, and he’s called twice since then.”

“Jesus. Maybe ye should stop answering.”

“I probably should, but then I’d feel bad, like I’m letting him down.”

“Ye are a good man, Harry…and a charming one as well.”

“Merlin.” Harry blushes. Harry looks at the clock again. Half-ten? “Merlin, why are you up?”

“I set the alarm. I figured ye might need some assistance today, or at least someone to talk ye down from worrying about getting everything done, so I thought I might come over early.”

Harry hugs his pillow. Merlin, who hates to get up early, purposely set an alarm to wake up. For him. “I hate to put you out.”

“Harry, ye did no such thing. I offered. I could bring lunch. Come over around one?”

Harry looks around his bedroom, which is currently in a state of complete disarray. One o’clock. That’s two and a half hours. He can get himself – and his bedroom – into a somewhat tidy state by then. “I would love to have you here early,” he says finally, realizing how true it really is. “I can’t wait.”

Harry is straightening the living room, pushing larger furniture back and wondering where he put that set of folding chairs when the doorbell rings. He takes a deep breath, pats a hand on his hair, and goes to the door. “Hello, Merlin.

“Hello, Harry.” Merlin shakes his head. “How do you manage to look stunning every time I lay eyes on ye?” His arms are full but his eyes are free to wander all over Harry’s body.

“It’s just…at home clothes,” Harry says, blushing and stepping aside. “Do come in.”

Merlin waits until the door closes, puts his bags on the floor, and then presses Harry against the hard surface of the door. “I like you in your home clothes. This color blue…Christ. Made for ye.” Merlin kisses him and runs a hand over the front of Harry’s deep blue button-up. That hand slides around to grope at Harry’s arse a bit. “And these jeans look like they were made for you.”

“Merlin!” Harry buries his face in Merlin’s neck. “Mmm, you smell good.”

“Thank you.” They kiss for a long moment, Merlin’s body pressing Harry into the door.

“I don’t suppose it would be appropriate for us to call Eggsy and tell him to cancel the party?” Harry murmurs, tilting his head so Merlin can nibble along his throat.

“Ye would nae wish to hurt your best mate in that way, would ye?” Merlin points out.

Harry sighs. “No,” he mutters. “I wish I wasn’t such a gentleman.”

“I bet you’re not a gentleman when it matters,” Merlin says with a wink.

“You’ll just have to wait to find out.” Harry kisses his cheek. 

“Where should I put this?” Merlin holds up a small duffel. 

“Well, up in the bedroom, I suppose.” Merlin hasn’t been to the top floor yet, and Harry is suddenly shy.

“Hey.” Merlin cups Harry’s face in his hand. “We dinnae have to do anything but sleep together, in the literal sense of the word.”

“I’m not afraid, exactly, just…nervous. I want…well, I want you to want to come back,” Harry whispers.

“Harry, I cannae think of ANY reason I wouldn’t want to come back,” Merlin promises. “Unless you plan on tying me to your bed and torturing me…and if that’s the case, we need to do some serious negotiating first.” Merlin winks and Harry has to grin back.

“I wasn’t planning on anything like that…at least not tonight.” Harry starts up the stairs.

“I do like the view,” Merlin observes.

Harry looks over his shoulder. “You’re incorrigible.”

“You like it.”

“I do.” Harry opens the door to the bedroom. “Here we are…en suite through that door.”

“This is very nice, Harry,” Merlin says. “Put this anywhere?” Harry nods and Merlin puts his bag on a chair in the corner. Harry quickly looks around, but he’s done a good job. The bed is neatly made, all his clothing is tucked away, even the bath is spotless. “This room suits you,” Merlin says finally. “Warm and comfortable, neat and tidy.”

“I’m only a mess on the inside,” Harry promises, and Merlin laughs long and hard.

“Come on, you idiot. Let’s go eat our lunch and then you can tell me what ye need me to do.”

Merlin stares at the stacks of plates on the kitchen counter as he puts their Chinese takeout on the table. “Harry, you cannot possible mean to use those nice dishes for the party.”

“It’s exactly what I mean.” Harry pokes his nose into the bag. “Is that lo mein?”

“Yes. But Harry…you could have just gotten paper plates and then…”

“Over my dead body,” Harry says, looking adorably horrified. He pulls out the little boxes of food and goes to the cupboard. He gets out two regular plates and puts them on the table. “It’s not my best china or anything, but Sebastian deserves decent plates and flatware.”

“Do you know how much washing up you’ll have?”

“No,” Harry says with a beatific smile. “I know how much washing up WE’LL have.”

“Oh bloody hell,” Merlin growls, flopping down and opening the boxes. 

He listens to Harry chatter on as they eat. “Most of the food is here and we simply need to get it out and set it up. I made an appointment to pick up the cake at half-four, and Eggsy will bring Sebastian over at five. Guests are to arrive at half-six.” Harry plays with his chopsticks. “I still think this is a bad idea. He will be so angry that I went around what he could afford.”

“Which do ye think will matter more, Harry…his anger at you or his happiness at giving Sebastian the party he deserves?”

“His happiness, of course, but I do hate when people are angry with me.” Harry looks down at his food.

Merlin reaches over to take Harry’s hand and kiss it, chopsticks and all. “If he’s angry with ye, it will nae last long…and if he threatens ye in any way I am here to protect ye.”

“My knight in shining armor,” Harry says with a sigh. He gives Merlin a tender look and Merlin’s heart melts. Just a little.

They finish lunch, clean up, and then Merlin follows Harry into the living room. “What are we doing here?”

“Well, Sebastian is a grown man, so I didn’t want to do too much. But I have a little sign, and I thought these flowers would brighten the place up a bit.” Harry picks up a box from the floor. Inside are small vases with beautiful yellow and white silk flowers.

“You’re right…these are pretty.” Merlin takes them out of the box, and opens the little bag with the sign in it. “Where would ye like them?”

He makes a few suggestions but in the end allows Harry to have the final say. It’s his house, his party, and Merlin can tell he likes being in control. “Well, that’s good enough,” Harry says finally. “We can set up the makeshift bar in the kitchen. That way we can keep cool drinks in the fridge, and it will give more room for people to mingle. I’m just sorry the room isn’t bigger.” Harry frowns. “Do you think we should suggest that people go out into the garden? I didn’t weed, or…”

“Harry.” Merlin takes him by the shoulders. “Relax. These are adults. Ye dinnae have to entertain them. Ye have provided ample space for everyone to have a nice time. That is all Eggsy asked of ye.”

“All right,” Harry sighs. “I should freshen up and change.”

“Why? Ye look very handsome.”

“I do?” 

“Ye do.” Merlin glances at the clock. “I will go pick up the cake so ye can be here in case Eggsy arrives early. Everything else is done…” Merlin takes Harry by the hand and leads him to the sofa. “…so I suggest we sit down and rest until I need to go.”

“Rest?” Harry’s eyebrows go up but he allows himself to be led to the sofa. “Is that what we’re calling it now?”

“Aye.” Merlin curls into Harry as soon as they’re seated, one hand cupping the back of Harry’s neck.

“Don’t mess up my hair.”

“Never,” Merlin vows, leaning in to kiss him.

“Eggsy. Lovely to see you. And you, Sebastian…happy birthday.” Harry hugs Eggsy and shakes Sebastian’s hand. “The waistcoat looks wonderful.”

“It does.” Sebastian tugs at the item in question, which looks good over a grey shirt. Sebastian is also wearing black jeans and black boots, and yet again Harry thinks that Sebastian belongs on a runway somewhere. “Eggsy does wonderful work.”

“That he does,” Harry says. “Do come in…Merlin has gone for the cake, and I was just about to start opening the food and putting it out.”

“I only do wonderful work cuz I had a wonderful teacher,” Eggsy says absently. He wanders into the living room. “Oh, that sign is cute, Harry, I…are these silk flowers?”

“Yes. I thought they were pretty, and they give a special charm. No need to worry about water or petals falling off.” Harry smiles as he touches one the flowers. “And the colors reminded me of your sister.”

“Ain’t silk flowers expensive?” Eggsy asks.

“Are they? I hadn’t noticed,” Harry says, clearing his throat. “Sebastian, you are the guest of honor, so we do not expect you to help.” Harry heads for the kitchen.

“I’m gonna help, Harry,” Sebastian says. He cuffs his sleeves. “Give me a job to do.”

“Well, you could set up things there.” Harry points to a small cart. “That’s our bar.”

“I can definitely handle a bar.” Sebastian starts organizing bottles and glasses. 

“Beer over there…we could keep it there,” Harry says. “Eggsy, if you could get the trays of food from the fridge? I have some vegetables to cut.” Harry moves to the counter.

“Sure.” Eggsy opens the fridge. “Harry…this is wrong.”

“What?”

“This ain’t what I asked for. This…this is too much.” 

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian peeks over Eggsy’s shoulder. “Ooh, that looks delicious. I love party food. Everything is so small ye dinnae feel as if ye are eating something bad for you.”

“Exactly,” Harry says with a grin.

Eggsy pulls tray after tray from Harry’s fridge, which has been all but emptied of his own food for the occasion. He can replace it. “Harry, this…this is a lot.”

“I do believe almost everyone on the guest list was male…we need a lot of food.” Harry busies himself chopping raw vegetables and putting them on a pretty glass tray.

“Harry…I told you…”

“Well, they must’ve made a mistake. I didn’t check, I just signed the invoice,” Harry almost snaps.

“And that…I said beer and maybe wine.” Eggsy inspects the cart. “This is whisky and vodka and scotch.”

“Is it? I never know what I have around,” Harry says weakly, his façade quickly cracking.

There’s a pounding on the door and Harry all but runs to answer it. “Sorry,” Merlin says. “I had to kick the door, my hands are full.” He carefully balances a tall box.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Harry says gratefully.

“Harry, what the fuck is all this?” Eggsy yells from the kitchen.

“Oh dear,” Harry whispers.

“Dinnae worry. No matter what, he won’t hate ye forever,” Merlin vows.

“We shall see about that.” Harry slowly walks back to the kitchen as if he’s headed for the guillotine. “Merlin is here with the cake.”

“Hello, Eggsy. Happy birthday, Sebastian.” Merlin eases the box onto the table.

Eggsy stares at it with wide eyes and doesn’t return Merlin’s greeting. “Thank ye, Merlin,” Sebastian says politely.

“Harry, that don’t look like the kind of box that a rectangular cake with the words ‘Happy Birthday Seb’ might come in,” Eggsy growls.

“It has rectangles…and it says Happy Birthday Seb. Well, Sebastian,” Harry corrects.

“Let’s get it into place before we take the box away,” Merlin suggests.

They maneuver the cake into the place of honor in the living room, a tiny table along a safe back wall. Only then does Merlin carefully unfold the box and tug it away. “Oh, Eggsy,” Sebastian sighs.

The bottom of a cake is indeed rectangular: a stack of four books with titles like The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire. The top book is open, and from its pages pour a knight, a horse, a castle, and a pen and ink. “Harry,” Eggsy says, his face growing red. “This ain’t…”

“Oh, Eggsy, I love it.” Sebastian pounces on his boyfriend and all but devours his mouth. “It’s perfect. It’s like nothing…I can’t believe you…thank you!” He fumbles his mobile from his pocket. “I gotta send pictures to my mam and dad. They’ll never believe it.” Sebastian slowly walks around the cake snapping pictures.

“Harry, might I have a word?” Eggsy says through clenched teeth.

Harry gives Merlin a worried look and follows Eggsy into the kitchen. “We have a lot to…”

“What the actual fuck, Harry? What is all this?”

“It’s what you wanted. You said you wanted the charming little canapés and the mini tacos and…”

“Yeah, and that was my DREAM list. Ain’t no way my money bought all this,” Eggsy says angrily. “I can’t believe you went behind my back like this, Harry. How could you? Just goes to show that I ain’t good enough, that I needed some sort of fairy godfather to step in and throw his money around!”

“Harry did nothing of the sort, lad,” Merlin says, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. “I did. He explained to me how upset ye were that ye could nae give Sebastian the party you felt he deserved, and that ye refused to allow him to help. So I helped. What your money didn’t cover, I put in.”

“But Merlin…you don’t even know us! Why the fuck would you…”

“I know that ye are a good man, and ye work hard. Ye give so much to those around you. To your family, and to Harry. Ye are a wonderful friend to him. I care about Harry, and therefore I care about you. And, by extension, Sebastian. So instead of screaming at the man who has been having nervous breakdowns all day about this party, why don’t ye hug him and thank him?” Merlin crosses his arms over his chest and gives Eggsy a stern look. 

“I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful.” Eggsy comes to Harry and hugs him. “Thank you. You’re the best. Don’t deserve a friend like you.”

“Oh, hush, my boy. That is ridiculous.” Harry closes his eyes and sighs, weight falling from his shoulders. “Now why don’t you go look over the living room…I’d like to make sure you approve. Your guests will arrive before you know it.”

“Okay.” Eggsy releases Harry.

“And lad…” Merlin moves out of the way. “In the future, if ye have a complaint about me, do not stand there and strop. Ye come whisper it in my ear and we will work it out.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy mumbles. He sidles around Merlin and makes a run for it.

Merlin chuckles and ambles over to Harry. “See? I told you.”

“You are terrifying,” Harry tells him.

“But in a good way.” Merlin kisses Harry’s nose.

“I cannae thank ye enough,” Sebastian says to Harry as Eggsy loads the last of the gifts and extra food in the taxi. “Really, Harry…this was wonderful.”

“Was my idea,” Eggsy grumbles, returning to the door.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Sebastian gives him a long hard kiss. When he finally comes up for air Eggsy’s cheeks are red and he’s gasping for breath.

“Think ye better take this one home before ye cause a scene on Harry’s front step,” Merlin says with a grin. “Good night to ye both.”

“Night, Harry. Thanks again.” Sebastian gives him a clumsy kiss on the mouth.

“Oi!” Eggsy exclaims, taking his boyfriend by the arm. “Thanks, Harry. You sure you don’t want us to clean up?”

“No, my boy, we have it,” Harry promises. “Get Sebastian home to bed.”

“Yes. Bed. Sounds good.” Sebastian fists his hand in Eggsy’s shirt and starts tugging him toward the waiting cab.

“Yeah…it really really does…night,” Eggsy calls, almost falling over Sebastian.

Harry chuckles as he closes the door and locks it. “I think Sebastian is drunk.” 

“I think ye are right. I also think YOU are a bit tipsy.”

“I think you are right,” Harry echoes. He looks at Merlin and smiles. “Tonight was good.”

“It was,” Merlin agrees. “Let’s get this over with. The living room isn’t too bad…could probably wait until tomorrow. Everyone was very good about throwing rubbish in the bin and bringing dishes to the kitchen.” They stop in the doorway and view the aftereffects of the party. Harry groans and Merlin says, “I don’t think I’m QUITE tipsy enough to deal with all this. Why don’t I make us one last drink and you get started?”

“No. You’ll take an hour to make drinks and I’ll be stuck doing all the work,” Harry replies.

“Come now, Harry. Do ye really think I’m the type of man to leave ye when ye need me?” Merlin gives him a tender kiss. “I would never do that.”

“Okay,” Harry whispers.

Merlin goes to the bar cart and starts putting things away while mixing two drinks. Harry starts with the food and empties what’s left into containers. He then starts rinsing and stacking everything that needs washed. Merlin hands him a glass. “To a wonderful night.”

“Yes. A wonderful night.” Harry looks Merlin in the eye as they clink their glasses together. He then looks around the kitchen. “Part of me just wants to leave it, but then it will be here in the morning.”

“And we both know I’m not a morning person…and I’m hoping you won’t be in a hurry to get up tomorrow, either,” Merlin murmurs. He kisses Harry again.

“Let’s get this done,” Harry announces, taking a large gulp of his drink before setting it down.

He doesn’t think he’s ever washed his dishes so quickly. Merlin works on the counters and the table, stacking and wiping until Harry turns around after draining the water to find him simply leaning against the counter. “Don’t mind me,” Merlin says with a sly grin. “Just watching ye move.”

“Yes, I’m sure that’s a thrilling way to occupy your time.” Harry washes his hands and dries them.

“It is. Ye have a natural grace, and ye dinnae waste movement. You are a beautiful person, Harry Hart.”

“Why Mr. McNair…are you trying to sweet talk me into bed?”

Merlin places his glass near the sink and walks over to take Harry in his arms. “Tell me, Mr. Hart, would I REALLY need to sweet talk ye to get ye there?”

“No,” Harry whispers. He reaches up and runs a finger along the sharp line of Merlin’s jaw. Merlin sighs and leans into the touch. “I’d say we’re done here.”

“Aye.”

Harry finishes his drink, turns off the light, and leads the way to the stairs. There are no smart comments this time, just Merlin’s soft footsteps behind him as they go up. Harry shyly opens the bedroom door, feeling absolutely petrified. He has no clue what’s going to happen but he definitely knows he wants it, whatever it is. “Please…” Harry motions to the en suite. “I’ll just get things ready in here.”

“I won’t be a moment,” Merlin promises. He pulls a tiny satchel from his bag and goes into the en suite. 

Harry looks around the room and wonders what he should do. Should he turn down the bed? Should he get undressed? Christ, when did he become such an idiot? He decides yes to both the bed and the undressing. He quickly takes off his clothes, drops them into the hamper, and pulls his dressing gown on over his pants. He’s turning down the bed when Merlin reappears. “Did you have everything you needed?” Harry asks, feeling like an idiot.

“Yes, thank you. You’re a few steps ahead of me, I see,” Merlin says with a grin. “It’s all yours.”

“All right.”

Harry heads for the en suite but is stopped by Merlin’s hand on the belt of his dressing gown. “Red is a very good color on you.” Merlin leans in to nip at the side of Harry’s neck.

“Thank you.” Harry keeps the two words from becoming a moan with a great deal of effort.

He quickly brushes his teeth, uses the toilet, and washes his hands. He stares at himself for a long moment. He can do this. It’s been decades, true, and he doesn’t think he’s EVER been with a man quite like Merlin, but he can do it. There is an ample amount of lube in the drawer, and an unopened box of condoms. Christ, an unopened box. If THAT doesn’t make him look like a dried up old hag, he isn’t sure what does. He should have at least opened the box, perhaps taken one or two out, just to make it look like he isn’t a desperate old fool.

Harry finally gives up, takes a deep breath, and opens the door. Merlin is sitting on the bed wearing only a pair of green and white striped pants and a smile. “I thought perhaps ye fell in,” he says, standing up.

“Well, I was giving myself a bit of a talking to,” Harry admits.

“And what did ye say?”

“I told myself to get a grip and deal with it.”

“Deal with what?”

Harry walks over. “You…well, my nerves when it comes to you, actually. I wanted to be suave, cool, dashing.” He looks down and sighs. “But I’m afraid I am just me.”

“Just you is just perfect.” Merlin cups Harry’s face in his hands and kisses him.

“I beg to differ. Look at you.” Harry steps back and drinks him in. “How many abs do you have, exactly?” He places his hands at Merlin’s throat and slowly brings them down, allowing his palms to drag over Merlin’s strong chest.

“Ye will just have to count them and find out,” Merlin whispers. His hands settle on the knot of Harry’s robe. “May I?”

“I don’t have abs to count,” Harry says, but he allows Merlin to untie the dressing gown and slide it from his body. He almost instinctively tries to curl in on himself, attempting to shield his body from Merlin’s beautiful eyes. He know he doesn’t look bad for his age, but he also is nothing compared to the man in front of him.

“Get into bed with me?” Merlin asks, taking Harry’s hand and kissing each finger. “Ye did say you wanted to wake up next to me.”

“I did.” Harry allows Merlin to climb onto the bed and pick a side before joining him. Merlin then yanks the covers up as far as they’ll go.

“All right?”

“Of course,” Harry replies.

“Just one moment.” Merlin dives halfway under the covers, wriggles and grunts a bit, and then comes back out with his striped pants in his hand. “Oh. I forgot to tell ye, I prefer to sleep naked. I hope that’s not a problem.” How a grown man can look that innocent Harry will never know.

 _Get a grip, Hart,_ Harry snaps to himself before reaching down and freeing himself from his own pants. He makes a big show of twirling them on one finger before sending them flying across the room. Merlin laughs and comes closer. “Not a problem at all,” Harry says, looking up at him.

“Christ, ye are gorgeous,” Merlin murmurs. “How did I get so lucky?”

Harry doesn’t answer, simply slides a bit closer and kisses him. Merlin eagerly participates in the kiss but keeps Harry at a bit of arm’s length. At first Harry is offended but then he realizes Merlin simply wishes to touch him. And touch him he does, his large hands moving over every inch of Harry they can reach. Harry groans as Merlin’s teeth find the side of his neck, and he cannot help but take the opportunity to learn Merlin’s body as well. “I want to touch you,” Harry gasps, his hands sliding over the flat abdomen. 

“You can touch anything you want,” Merlin gasps as Harry nibbles on his bottom lip.

Harry bravely flips the covers down and allows his hand to curl around Merlin’s hard cock. He’s the same length of Harry but thicker, and Harry finds himself actually licking his lips. He wants that, wants it in his mouth, inside his body. “Perfect,” he whispers.

“Christ, Harry!” Merlin falls back a bit, letting his eyes flutter closed. Harry continues to stroke, thumb circling around the head to slide through the drops of precome. Merlin shudders below him, actually whining. Harry smiles. The tailor shop isn’t the only place he’s good with his hands. Merlin suddenly surges up a bit to kiss him, digging his hand into Harry’s bicep before gradually moving it down. “Can I touch ye, Harry? I want to touch ye while ye do the same to me.”

“Yes…fuck, yes, Merlin.” Merlin leans a bit so Harry’s flat on his back with Merlin leaning over him. They continue to kiss, he can still reach Merlin’s cock, and then Merlin’s strong hand is wrapped around him. “Oh my God!” Harry gasps. “That…” He remembers now that Merlin is quite talented with his hands as well.

“Aye.”

The kisses grow sloppy and loud, a tangle of tongues that does nothing but provide a lewd soundtrack for what they’re doing with their hands. At one point Merlin leans closer and takes them both in his hand, gently slapping Harry’s hand away. Harry feels weak. “Merlin, I’m…I’m getting close…”

“Don’t hold back, Harry,” Merlin grunts.

Harry palms the back of Merlin’s head and holds him in for a hard kiss when he comes. He imagines what it must look like, his spend sliding over Merlin’s fingers, onto Merlin’s cock, and he comes harder. “Merlin…” He pants into Merlin’s mouth. “Merlin…”

“Harry,” Merlin pants.

Harry remembers his manners and brings a shaking hand down to join with Merlin’s. His hand easily slides over the hot skin and Merlin hisses. He removes his hand and buries his face in Harry’s shoulder. It doesn’t take long until he’s stiffening above Harry, dripping his own release over Harry’s fingers.

They stay that way, Harry’s hand on Merlin’s softening cock, Merlin’s cheek pressed to Harry’s skin. “My word,” Harry says weakly, and Merlin starts to chuckle.

“An understatement, but I heartily agree.” Merlin sits up to smile at Harry. “You are amazing.”

“I, I’m sorry we didn’t, that…”

“Hush.” Merlin kisses him quiet. “That was wonderful. Touching you, running my hands over your body…the best way to end the evening.”

Harry kisses Merlin’s cheeks, his chin, his nose. “You really are perfect.”

“I assure you I have my faults.” He nuzzles along Harry’s chin. “You’ll figure it all out eventually. But in here, like this? I do believe we’re all perfect.” 

“I think what might be even more perfect right now is a shower,” Harry suggests.

“You are brilliant, Mr. Hart.” Merlin pulls away and winds himself out of bed. Harry watches him stride naked across the bedroom toward the en suite. “Coming with me?”

“Anywhere,” Harry whispers, folding back the covers and hopping out of bed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [you came to me out of nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365950) by [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway)




End file.
